


Sommer in Walnut Grove

by ParaSchock



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV), Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaSchock/pseuds/ParaSchock
Summary: Diesen Sommer werden wohl Mary Ingalls und Nels Oleson nicht wieder vergessen: als er sich eines Abends zu ihr auf die Wiese nahe der kleinen Farm setzt, ahnen sie noch nicht, was die kommende Zeit bringen wird. Er, zum ersten Mal frei und unbeschwert, da Ehefrau und Kinder auf dem neuerworbenen Landsitz wissend. Ganz anders sie, die der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Kindes noch immer quält, ebenso, wie die Tatsache, dass sie für Adam nicht mehr das empfinden kann, was sie gern würde. <><><> Eine Sommerromanze in kurzen Kapiteln <><><>
Relationships: Mary Ingalls/Nels Oleson
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitel 1

Einmal nur war es Nels Oleson vergönnt, sich vor seinen Gemischwarenhandel zu setzen, die langen Beine in die Sonne zu strecken und einfach nichts zu tun. Und dieses eine Mal wollte er nutzen, es in vollen Zügen genießen. Der Somme war gekommen, mit ihm die großen Ferien – drei Monate würden sie andauern. Seine Frau war mit den Kindern aufs Land gefahren – in ihre neue Erwerbung, ein Haus am See. Er hatte nicht mitwollen und sich schließlich auch durchgesetzt, indem er den Laden vorschob. Schließlich müsse jemand im Laden bleiben – selbst jetzt, im Sommer, wüsste man ja nie … Nun, so gern wie er seine Familie hatte, so sehr hasste er sie auch. Angefangen bei seiner Frau Harriet, die ihn stets herumkommandierte und ihn klein redete, über seine verzogene Tochter Nellie, die, ganz der Mutter nacheifernd, ihre Allüren übernahm, kurzum, sich stets für etwas Besseres hielt und das Näschen stets hochgereckt, bis hinauf in die Wolken trug. Harriet nannte es, sich standesgemäß verhalten, schließlich stamme sie ja aus einem Adelsgeschlecht. Aus welchem, das hatte Nels bis heute nicht herausbekommen können. Und ehrlich? Ihn interessierte es auch nicht im Mindesten. Jedenfalls empfand er das Verhalten seiner Tochter als unangemessen hochmütig. Und er schämte sich bisweilen dafür, ihr Vater zu sein. Dann war da noch Willie, der, 5 Jahre jünger als Nellie, nur Streiche im Kopf hatte und bisweilen ebenso übers Ziel hinaus schoss wie seine Schwester, jedoch gleichzeitig jenes Fünkchen in sich trug, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er tatsächlich der Vater dieses Kindes war: Willie besaß Humor und konnte sogar über sich selber lachen. Miss Beadle, die Lehrerin der beiden, hatte ihm schon des Öfteren gesagt, dass Willie manchmal ganz ohne ihre Ermahnung in den Schmähwinkel ging, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte, ja sogar dann, wenn er gar nichts getan hatte. Und einmal sogar hatte er Laura, die Tochter von Charles und Caroline aus seiner Ecke vertrieben. Es sei sein Winkel, er hätte ein verbrieftes Recht auf ihn, so oft, wie er dort schon gestanden hätte. Sie solle sich doch bitte einen anderen in der Klasse suchen, derer gäbe es ja noch drei. Ja, so war Willie – aufgeweckt, aber eben auch faul, bisweilen sogar frech. Leider, so dauerte es Nels, stand er unter der Fuchtel von Mutter und Tochter, sodass auch er die Nase zu hoch trug. Aber wenn ihn Nels zur Seite nahm, in den wenigen Momenten, da seine Frau nicht zugegen war, dann ließ sich auch mit ihm reden. Leider konnte es Nels nicht verhindern, dass er dann doch wieder den verzogenen, frechen und unerzogenen Flegel zeigte, sobald ihn Nellie wieder in der Mache hatte. Und leider, leider war Willie teilweise auch noch zu kindlich naiv, ließ sich treiben und überreden und musste dann doch oft den Kopf für seiner Schwester Streiche und Boshaftigkeiten hinhalten. Doch früher oder später würde er es lernen, sich gegen die Übermacht seiner Schwester und deren Mutter zu behaupten – dessen war sich Nels sicher.

Aber nun waren die drei erst einmal aufs Land gereist und würden dort diese drei langen, langen Sommermonate verleben und er konnte zum ersten Mal so richtig aufatmen. Freilich würde er sie das ein oder andere Mal besuchen, aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Nein, ihm oblag es jetzt, sich eine Limonade zu genehmigen und derweil in die Sonne zu blinzeln. Vielleicht würde er nachher das Geschäft schließen und im nahegelegenen Creek angeln oder baden oder … Ach, das Leben fühlte sich plötzlich, da er seine drei Nervensägen los war, so wunderlich frisch an. Er konnte es kaum beschreiben – … vielleicht würde er ein Buch zu lesen beginnen, oder …

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und seufzte. Das einzige, was ihn jetzt nur störte, waren die Fliegen. Oh ja, die. Aber die ließen sich, anders als seine Frau und seine Kinder, einfach mit der Hand wegwedeln. Und die Hitze, na ja, die …


	2. Kapitel 2

Mary Ingalls befand sich gerade in ihrer Blindenklasse, als sie ein Schmerz durchzuckte, der sie in ihrer Bewegung innehalten ließ. Sie hatte sich um James, einen kleinen Jungen, kümmern und ihm die Buchstaben _A_ und _B_ des Braille-Alphabets beibringen wollen, da hatte sie den Schmerz wie einen roten Blitz vor ihrem geistigen Auge gesehen. Sie schnappte nach Luft, griff sich an den Leib und angelte gleichzeitig nach der sie stützenden Tischkante und suchte sich zu beruhigen, doch da hatte sie der Schmerz erneut gepackt. Und er fraß sich rasend schnell, von ihrem Unterleib ausgehend in ihren Magen und von dort in die Brust. Plötzlich wusste sie, was geschehen würde und mit letzter Kraft rief sie nach ihrem Mann Adam …  
  
Doktor Baker konnte nur das bestätigen, was sie bereits wusste. Sie hatte ihr Kind an diesem Morgen verloren. Ein Trost war es nicht, dass ihr Baker beteuerte, wieder Mutter werden zu können. Wie auch, da sie sich auf dieses Baby so sehr gefreut hatte. Sie und Adam – endlich Eltern. Gemeinsam hatten sie anfangs Ängste ausgestanden. Wie ein sehendes Kind erziehen? Was, wenn es ihnen wegliefe. Wie sollten sie es dann wiederfinden? Ein Sturm hatte ihnen beiden jedoch gezeigt, dass sie jedes Kind, auch das, das sich in der hintersten Ecke einer alten, abgelegenen Scheune versteckt hatte, wiederfinden konnten – und so auch ihr eigenes, wenn es denn einmal laufen gelernt hatte, um die Welt zu erkunden ...  
  
Das waren so Ängste gewesen, die sie schließlich einander noch nähergebracht hatten, sie und Adam – jedenfalls hatte es Mary geglaubt. Adam war ihre große Liebe. Durch ihn hatte sie gelernt, sich auf ihre anderen vier Sinne zu verlassen, mit ihnen zu sehen, sich zu orientieren, sich zu behelfen, so gut es eben ging. Zunächst war ihr das schwergefallen. Der plötzliche Verlust des Augenlichtes, ja, eines Morgens neben ihrer Schwester Laura aufzuwachen und nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie hatte nach Vater und Mutter gerufen, verzweifelt, panisch.  
  
„Ich sehe nichts, ich kann nicht mehr sehen!“  
  
Und sie hatten sie beide in den Arm genommen und zu Doktor Baker gebracht, der ihnen nur sagen konnte, dass es der Scharlach, dieser verdammte Scharlach, sei, den sie vor zwei Jahren gehabt hatte. Grausam war das und es fühlte sich so an, als müsse sie sterben. Plötzlich diese Dunkelheit, ja Finsternis, da, wo am gestrigen Tag noch Licht gewesen war. Beklemmend wie in einer Grube. Schlechter gesehen hatte sie schon lang. Eine Brille hatte sie schließlich gebraucht, da sie einzelne Buchstaben nicht mehr korrekt hatte erkennen können. Sie waren ihr einfachen immer wieder _davongeschwommen_. Und bald schon waren an deren Stelle dunkle Punkte getreten, die sie nicht mehr hatte wegzwinkern können. Doch da hatte es noch geheißen, dass ihre Augen nur überanstrengt wären – des vielen Lernens wegen. Niemand war damals auf den Scharlach gekommen. Niemand. Nicht einmal sie selbst. Und dabei hatte sie sich doch auch mit Medizin beschäftigt. Die Bücher dafür hatte sie sich in Olesons Gemischtwarenhandlung gekauft.   
  
Und nun das? Sie hatte ihr Kind verloren und es war ihr so, als ob sie ihres Augenlichts zum zweiten Mal beraubt worden wäre. Nichts konnte sie trösten. Nicht Adam, nicht ihr Vater, gar ihre Mutter. Laura oder Albert oder Carrie oder Grace … Tagelang lag sie einfach nur im Bett, wollte nicht, konnte nicht. Da war keine Kraft mehr in ihr. Doktor Baker kam des Öfteren, um nach ihr zu sehen, doch auch er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Einmal, da hörte sie, wie er zu ihren Eltern und auch Adam sagte, dass sie im Grunde gesund sei, doch eben nicht aufwolle und dass er dagegen rein gar nichts tun könne. Soweit sei die Medizin noch nicht. Wie sehr er das in ihrem Fall wünschte, beteuerte er noch.  
  
Irgendwann aber richtete sich Mary doch auf und bat darum, das Bett verlassen zu können. Schließlich, so sagte sie Adam, müsse sie sich doch wieder um ihre Klasse kümmern. Aber er erwiderte ihr – ganz ruhig tat er das –, dass die Sommerferien bereits seit einer Woche begonnen hätten.  
  
„Wie lang habe ich dann gelegen?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Fünf Wochen“, erwiderte er.  
  
„Fünf?“, murmelte sie und spürte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Sie war ihrer Pflicht als Lehrerin nicht nachgekommen und hatte sich von ihren Schützlingen noch nicht einmal verabschieden können, die alle nun bei ihren Eltern in den Ferien waren. Das schmerzte sie sehr. Noch mehr aber, dass sie etwas Seltsames in sich spürte, dass sie zuvor nicht gekannt. Zunächst war es nur ein kleiner Schmerz gewesen, kaum wahrnehmbar, so als berge er sich im Zwielicht. Doch dann wurde er mit jedem Tag greifbarer und eines Abends, sie und Adam waren bei ihren Eltern, den Ingalls auf der kleinen Farm und sie saßen alle um den großen Tisch herum, da durchfuhr sie’s mit der gleichen Intensität wie vor fünf Wochen und sie schnappte nach Luft, setzte sich unwillkürlich kerzengerade auf und wusste, dass etwa ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie empfand Schmerz, doch diesmal war er nicht körperlicher Natur, nein, er saß tiefer und wühlte in ihr …  
  
Hätte sie einen Jungen zur Welt gebracht, hätte er Adam jr. geheißen, ein Mädchen Melinda oder Cassandra … Wieder schnappte sie nach Luft und es war ihr unmöglich, das begonnene Mahl zu beenden. Es trieb sie stattdessen auf und hinaus. Allein sein wollte sie für den Moment, da der Schmerz in ihr tobte, dieser Verlust des Kindes, aber auch … Sie drehte den Kopf in Adams Richtung, tastete nach seiner Hand, wandte sich dann an ihren Vater, den sie am Kopfende des Tisches wusste und sagte: „Pa, ich würde gern ein wenig hinaus vor die Tür.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte er.  
  
„Wieso?“, schaltete sich auch Adam ein und umfasste ihre Hand.  
  
„Ich möchte einen Moment allein sein. Ich muss bitte …“ Sie wusste, dass sie aller Augen betrachteten, dass sie plötzlich der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit war und es war ihr peinlich. Gleichzeitig aber – sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht länger mit ihrer Familie am Tisch sitzen konnte. Das war ihr vollkommen unmöglich. Allein wollte sie sein. Allein mit sich.  
  
Ja, sie hatte tatsächlich einen Abschiedsschmerz in sich. Und als sie wenige Momente später allein vor der Tür ihres Elternhauses stand, neben sich Bandit wissend, spürte sie diesen Schmerz umso deutlicher. Einst hatte sie Wärme in sich getragen, doch nun war da statt ihrer nur Kälte, tiefste Kälte und ein Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit. Warum? Warum war das so? Sie wusste sich darauf keine Antwort zu geben und das ließ sie noch mehr weinen, so als würden die Tränen das zurückholen können, was sie verloren hatte – die Liebe …  
  
„Adam“, murmelte sie und ließ sich im Gras nieder.  
  
Was war da in diesen fünf Wochen mit ihr geschehen? War mit dem ungeborenen Kind auch die Liebe zu ihrem Mann gegangen?


	3. Kapitel 3

Nels sah Mary in diesem Sommer zum ersten Mal inmitten einer blühenden Wiese sitzen, unweit von _Walnut Grove_. Sie allein mit Bandit, der treu neben ihr ausharrte. Vielleicht wäre er – vom Angeln kommend – an ihr vorbeigegangen, denn solch ein Bild war nicht ungewöhnlich. Immer wieder tollten die Kinder auf diesen weiten Wiesen, die den kleinen Ort umgaben, herum und spielten. Ja, spielen und herumtollen. Doch Mary, nun Mary … Sie war ja kein Kind mehr, war obendrein blind, das arme Ding und hinzukam – nun, er hatte von ihrem tiefen Verlust erfahren. Natürlich, selbst im Sommer schlief dieser Ort nicht, vielleicht war er sogar wacher als je zuvor, auch wenn die Hitze des Tags wie in einen Kessel hineindrückte und alles Leben auszulöschen schien. Doch, nein, er hatte es erfahren, wusste um ihr Leiden, um ihren Schmerz. Und er nahm sich ein Herz und ging über diese Wiese auf sie zu und rechnete schon damit, dass Bandit aufspringen und auf ihn zukommen würde, doch der Hund sah wohl in seine Richtung, blieb aber ruhig neben Mary liegen. Wie sie da saß, die blinden blauen Augen in die Ferne gerichtet, als sähe sie dort etwas, etwas unbeschreibliches, etwas … Ja, Nels war schon immer ein wenig verträumt gewesen, ganz zum Missvergnügen seiner Frau, die ihn trietzte und stets an die Pflichten in Haus und Laden erinnerte. So hatte sie ihm untersagt, ärmeren Leuten – sie nannte sie _bettelndes Pack_ – Waren zum halben Preis zu überlassen. Auf sein Argument, dass er stets wirtschaftlich dachte und durch seinen Preisnachlass noch immer genügend Einnahmen hätte, sogar mehr, als wenn er diese Menschen wieder wegschicken würde, war sie nicht eingegangen und hatte nur den Mund verzogen und die Nase gerümpft. _Alte Gewitterziege_ , hatte er nur bei sich gedacht und sie für ihr hochmütiges, borniertes Verhalten nicht zum ersten Mal verflucht. Doch gerade diese Flüche schienen sich nun gegen ihn selber zu richten, denn seine Frau wurde mit jedem Fluch, den er ihr auf den _Pelz_ jagte, zickiger und missgestimmter, wie eine Pestbeule, unausstehlich. Mochte es vielleicht an ihrem Alter liegen? Der Arzt, der Doktor Baker kurzzeitig vertreten hatte, kleidete es in schmeichelnde, die Tatsachen jedoch benennende Worte: _Eine Frau ihres Ansehens und ihres Standes und ihrer Bildung neigt zu fliegender Hitze und Gemütsbewegungen_ –, ja Harriet hatte es ihm so mitgeteilt – und das ganz freudig beruhigt, obwohl er sie gar nicht darum gebeten hatte. Doch insgeheim musste er grinsen. Seine Frau kam in die Jahre, die Wechseljahre. Das hatte er einem seiner medizinischen Bücher entnommen. Jedoch stand da auch, dass sich bei Frauenzimmer dieses Alters, die zuvor bereits zur Hysterie geneigt hätten, diese Eigenschaft nun besonders ausprägen würde … Ein schwieriges Alter, in dem sie sich befand. Und dazu Nellie, die, wie nannten sie es in dem Buch, in der Pubertät steckte und Willie, der zwar noch nicht drin, dennoch begann, gewisse Interessen zu hegen – vor allem für die Korsette seiner Mutter … Ja, manchmal ging es im Hause Oleson wie in einem Hühnerstall zu. Woher er selbst da die Kraft nahm, ruhig zu bleiben und seinen Kragen nur ab und an platzen zu lassen, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen.

Ganz anders Mary, um die er Charles beneidete.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen“, hatte er ihm einst gesagt, „solch eine Frau und solche Töchter wie Mary und Laura zu haben.“

Charles hatte darauf nichts erwidert, nur in der ihm eigenen verschmitzten Art gelächelt. Er verstand, was ihm Nels damit sagen wollte, verstand, dass es Nels schwer hatte, sehr schwer. Willie mochte sich noch leiten lassen, Nellie hingegen hatte er verloren gegeben – sie orientierte sich nur an ihrer Mutter und begann sie auf ihre eigene dummdreiste Art zu imitieren. Sie spielte das kleine Fräulein, das hübsch in Rüschen und Schleifchen durch _Walnut Grove_ stolzierte und von Harriet _nach Strich und Faden_ verwöhnt wurde. Hier ein Pralinchen, dort ein Zuckerstängelchen und hier ein Püppchen … Als sie vom Pferd gefallen war und ihn und Harriet hatte glauben machen wollen, ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen zu können – was war da losgewesen. Harriet hatte wohl das gesamte Angebot an Puppen und Spieldosen, das der Katalog bereithielt für Nellie bestellt, während die ihre Mutter an der Nase herumführte. Was sollte nur aus diesem Mädchen werden?

Mary war hingegen bescheiden, zurückhaltend und so wunderbar intelligent – und all das gepaart mit ihrem noch mädchenhaften Charme, der jedoch bisweilen in Strenge umschlagen konnte. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie vor nicht einmal einem Jahr in einem 40 Meilen entfernten Ort eine Aushilfsstelle als Lehrerin angenommen hatte. Die Leute dort waren tiefgläubig, jedoch sehr einfach, wenn man das so sagen durfte. Sehr verhalten und sehr auf eine alte Frau fixiert, die weder lesen noch schreiben konnte und folglich auch etwas gegen Schulen hatte. Sie bezeichnete Mary als Saat des Teufels. Nels wäre gern dabei gewesen, als Mary dieser Frau _den Kopf wusch_ und das einfach so durch ihre natürliche Autorität. Ja, er wäre gern dabei gewesen, hätte das gern miterlebt. So aber hatte er Charles umso interessierter gelauscht, als der davon erzählte.

Und nun sah er diese Mary, die er von klein auf kannte, vor sich im hohen Gras sitzen, neben sich Bandit, noch immer ganz ruhig, keinen Laut von sich gebend. Reglos auch sie mit Blick gen Westen, hin zu einem Punkt, den er nicht ausmachen konnte und es doch so gern gewollt hätte – aber dazu, so dachte er, fehlte ihm die _Sehkraft_. Und schon schalt er sich des Gedankens wegen. Er trat auf sie zu.

„Hallo, Mary“, sagte er leise, „hab keine Angst, ich bin’s, Nels Oleson.“

„Oh, Mister Oleson, hallo“, erwiderte sie und sah sogleich in seine Richtung, das hübsche Gesicht von einem Lächeln _genetzt_. Ja, so nannte er es, hatte es schon immer getan, seit er Mary das erste Mal in seinem Laden gesehen hatte – damals mit ihren Eltern und Laura, dem kleinen fröhlichen Wirbelwind der Familie Ingalls. _Dreikäsehoch_ nannte sie ihr Vater Charles. Oder _Spitz._ Woher dieser Name, das wusste er nicht. Aber in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Mary keinen Spitznamen besaß. Sie wurde einfach immer _Mary_ gerufen, sei es von ihren Eltern oder Laura. Vielleicht verbat ihr schon damals so kluger Blick und ihr Habitus einen solch’ verniedlichenden Namen? Vielleicht? Aber wenn sie solch einen doch hätte, wie würde er lauten?

Ja, diese Fragen stellte sich Nels – nicht nur jetzt, da er auf das blinde Mädchen hinabsah und sie ganz plötzlich auch fragte, ob er sich einen Moment lang setzen dürfe. Nein, diese Fragen hatten sich ihm schon lang immer wieder aufgedrängt. Damals, als sie zu ihm in den Laden gekommen war und ihm angeboten hatte, bei ihm auszuhelfen – und dann hatte sie sich für das Geld, diese 1,50 Dollar, ein Geschichtsbuch gekauft – ein Lehrbuch! Welches Kind tat denn das? Ja, damals, so meinte er den Zeitpunkt fixieren zu können, hatte er begonnen, sich von ihrem zurückhaltenden Wesen einnehmen zu lassen. Sie war sein Liebling geworden. Und das verhehlte er auch nicht. Charles wusste es, ebenso wie Caroline und Laura. Alle wussten davon, selbst seine Frau. Mary war sein Liebling. Dieses sanfte stille Mädchen, das ich lieber in den hintersten Winkel des Hauses zurückzog, um zu lesen und zu lernen, statt wie andere Kinder – und damals war sie ja noch ein Kind gewesen – zu spielen und Streiche auszuhecken. Ja, seit damals hatte er sie zu beobachten begonnen, war jedem ihrer Schritte gefolgt – oder anders: hatte sich besonders für sie zu interessieren begonnen.

Zutiefst betrübt war er, als er von ihrer Blindheit erfuhr und dem darauffolgenden Weggang nach Iowa in die Blindenschule. Erfreut jedoch, als ihm Charles sagte, dass sie gute Fortschritte machte und dort auch einen jungen Mann kennengelernt hätte, den sie zu heiraten plante. So hatte sie ihr Glück gefunden, sie, die er gern als Tochter gehabt hätte. Und dann war sie mit diesem Mann nach _Walnut Grove_ zurückgekehrt – Adam hieß er, war groß und blond und hatte ebenso blau Augen wie sie – nur ihre waren von einer so durchdringenden Farbe – er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, denn so helle blaue Augen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Hell, leuchtend und so klar, wie das klarste Wasser – ja, das hatte er schon damals, bei ihrem ersten Treffen bemerkt. Ihre Augen waren etwas Besonderes.

„Natürlich, setzen Sie sich, wenn Sie möchten“, hörte er Mary in seine Gedanken hinein sagen.

„Danke“, erwiderte er und lächelte ihr zu, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Aber da auch sie ihn anlächelte, war das ganz selbstverständlich für ihn. Auch dass er sie – gleichwohl sie kein Kind mehr war – leicht an der Schulter berührte, als er sich im Gras niederließ und das Angelzeug neben sich stellte.

„Ich war beim Angeln“, sagte er prompt und, wie er fand, etwas ungeschickt.

„So? Am Creek?“

Er nickte, schüttelte dann den Kopf über seine Unbedachtheit und sagte: „Ja, am Creek, da, wo Laura auch gern hingeht. Die Fische sollen dort am besten beißen. Doch mir war das Glück heute nicht hold.“

„Oh, das tut mir leid“, erwiderte Mary noch immer lächelnd, wandte sich dann jedoch ab und sah wieder gen Westen. Einen Moment lang sah er sie von der Seite an und folgte dann ihrem Blick. Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Horizont und begann das Land orange zu färben. Dieses weite, weite Land – grasbewachsen und von einzelnen Bäumen bestanden – hatte ihn. Es ging auf den Abend zu – im Grunde Zeit für ihn, nach Haus zu gehen, so überlegte er. Und doch … er war ja frei …

„Es ist schön hier“, ließ er sich wieder vernehmen. „So schön.“

„Ja“, erwiderte sie, „ja, das ist es.“

„Ja“, sagte auch er und kam sich dabei wieder reichlich dämlich vor.

„Ich bin hier schon immer gern gewesen, hier, an diesem Ort – auch, als ich noch sehen konnte. Damals …“

„Damals?“, fuhr er ihr ins Wort und sah sie wieder von der Seite her an. Sie aber _blickte_ noch immer in die Ferne, gerade so, als erspähe sie dort tatsächlich etwas. Doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wiederholte einfach dies _Damals_ , ohne jedoch den _Blick_ von diesem Punkt am Horizont zu lassen. Und auch er wandte wieder seinen Kopf und sah diesem Punkt entgegen. Er befand sich, wie er fand, gleich rechts neben der sich nun ins Land senkenden Sonne. Oder? Er holte tief Luft, stieß sie dann geräuschvoll aus.

„Was ist?“, hörte er Mary da sogleich fragen.

„Was?“, erwiderte er, „nichts.“

„Ach so, ich dachte …“

„Nein, nichts. Ich sehe nur in die Ferne.“

„Und was sehen Sie da?“, wollte Mary wissen.

„Und du?“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Was siehst du, Mary?“


	4. Kapitel 4

Mary hatte Nels Oleson nicht verraten, dass sie tatsächlich etwas am Horizont gesehen hatte. Etwas, besser jemanden – Adam und sich, tanzend in der Ferne, der untergehenden Sonne zu … Warum hätte sie das auch erwähnen sollen? Es ging ihn ja nichts an. Auch die Tränen nicht, die sie zurückgehalten hatte, da sie den Mann noch neben sich wusste. Sie hatte weiterhin gelächelt, jedoch geschwiegen, was Nels Oleson vielleicht etwas verunsichert hatte. Ja, sie mochte sich täuschen, aber war es nicht ihr Schweigen gewesen, das ihn letztlich dazu veranlasst hatte, sich zu erheben und sich von ihr zu verabschieden? Er war gegangen – nicht ohne ihr alles Gute zu wünschen und gleichzeitig wusste sie um seine leichte Verbeugung, die er ihr stets zukommen ließ. Auch damals schon, da sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, hatte er diese Verbeugung angedeutet. Ihr hatte das gefallen – irgendwie. Er war charmant, wenn auch etwas steif. Auch das war er schon immer gewesen. Aber vor allem nett, freundlich, zuvorkommend und immer, ja immer, wenn sie zu ihm in den Laden gekommen war, hatte er ihr eine Süßigkeit oder eine andere kleine Überraschung zugesteckt – heimlich, damit es weder seine Kinder noch Harriet bemerkten. Einmal hatte er sogar eine kleine Spieldose für sie zurückgelegt und sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln überreichen wollen. Doch ihr war klar, dass sie dieses Geschenk unmöglich würde annehmen können, zu kostbar war die Rarität. Er aber hatte sich zu ihr hinabgeneigt und ihr diese Dose gegeben – mit den Worten: _Du hast doch bald Geburtstag. Und es wäre mir eine große Freude, sie dir zu schenken._ Diese Dose hatte sie noch immer. Sie war oval und mit einem winzigen Bären versehen. Manchmal, wenn sie sich allein wusste, zog sie sie auf und ließ sie spielen … und dann erinnerte sie sich an ihre Kindertage, die ihr gar nicht einmal so fern waren. Denn wie alt war sie jetzt? Nicht einmal 17 …

Nun, da sie in ihrem Bett lag – es war bereits tief in der Nacht –, gingen ihr diese Dinge wieder durch den Kopf. Aber auch und vor allem, dass sie vielleicht vorschnell gehandelt hatte, indem sie Adam gebeten hatte, dass sie sich eine Zeitlang nicht begegneten – von _sehen_ wollte sie nicht mehr sprechen, auch wenn es ihr selbst als blindem Menschen schwerfiel, auf dieses Wort zu verzichten. _Sehen_ gehörte ebenso zu ihrer Welt wie das _Hören_ und das _Fühlen_. Und im Grunde konnte sie ja sehen, nur eben nicht mehr mit ihren Augen.

Sie hatte Adam in einem langen Gespräch um ein wenig Distanz gebeten und er war, ihren Befürchtungen zum Trotz, recht schnell darauf eingegangen, nicht ohne zu beteuern, dass er immer für sie da sein wolle, dies jedoch als Möglichkeit betrachtete, ihr den Raum zu geben, den sie brauchte, denn er hätte schon gespürt, dass mit ihr etwas geschehen war – in diesen fünf Wochen, die sie sich von der Welt zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hatte dazu geschwiegen, wusste sie doch selbst nicht ganz, was da in ihr vorging. Sicher war sie sich nur darin, dass sie Adams Gegenwart im Moment nicht würde ertragen können – wobei _ertragen_ solch ein schlimmes Wort war. Nein, sie wollte es lieber so nennen, dass sie diese drei Sommermonate für sich benötigte, um über den Verlust ihres Babys hinwegzukommen, um … ja, um … Adam war ihre große Liebe und daran ließ sich nicht rütteln. Mit ihm wollte sie den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen sein. Und im Grunde auch jetzt, da sie doch nur Finsternis um sich wusste und ihr neuerlich Tränen in die Augen traten.

_Armer Adam_ , dachte sie, _wie schlecht ich dich behandelt habe. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ja? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich gleich, hier und jetzt, wieder hierherholen und dann würden wird beide …_

Ihr war klar, dass das nicht ging – und dass es nicht das war, was sie tatsächlich wollte, also ließ sie den Gedanken fahren und beruhigte sich auch etwas, obwohl sie dies nagende Gefühl in sich nicht würde unterdrücken können. Es war Schuld, die sie Adam gegenüber empfand. Tiefe, tiefe Schuld –und auch Scham, da sie nicht fähig war, mit diesen Problemen wie eine Erwachsene umzugehen.

Adam war bei seinem Vater in New York, in dieser großen, großen Stadt, die sie nur aus Erzählungen kannte.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihre Entscheidung ohne Gegenfragen hingenommen und ihr angeboten, wieder zu ihnen zu ziehen – die Sommermonate über, denn sie wäre allein im Schulhaus gewesen. Hester Sue, ihre treue Begleiterin und Kollegin, war zu ihrem Freund auf die Farm gegangen. Da war es für Charles und Caroline selbstverständlich, ihre älteste Tochter wieder zu sich zu nehmen. Auch hatte ihr Laura Bandit überlassen, damit sie, so gut es ging, selbstständig herumlaufen konnte. Die meisten Wege kannte sie ohnehin, da sie sie als Sehende so oft gegangen war. Nach Walnut Grove, so meinte sie, hätte sie es auch gänzlich ohne Hilfe geschafft, auch hinaus auf ihre geliebten Wiesen. Doch war sie dankbar dafür, Bandit an ihrer Seite zu haben. Denn obwohl sie allein sein wollte, um nachzudenken oder einfach ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, zu lesen, oder, wenn ihr danach war, auch zu weinen, war sie doch glücklich, ein lebendes Wesen neben sich wissen. Sie mochte Bandit, konnte sich überdies auf ihn verlassen – und manchmal sprach sie auch ganz leis mit ihm. Dann sagte sie ihm, wie sehr sie Adam doch liebte.


	5. Kapitel 5

Tage kamen, in denen Nels zu einem Nels wurde, der ihm selbst immer sympathischer wurde und dieser Nels fand sich eines Morgens plötzlich hemdsärmelig in seinem Laden wieder und schrieb am Abend des gleichen Tages ein großes Schild mit neuen, verkürzten Öffnungszeiten und trank dazu eine wohltuend kühle Limonade. Der neue Nels ließ sich gut an, fand Nels.

Leise seufzend sah er auf. Wie wunderbar fühlte es sich an, endlich einmal frei zu sein – ohne diese Anzugsweste. Er strich sich mit beiden Händen über die Brust. Ja, so ließ ordentlich sich Luft holen. Das war es …

Und an den Nachmittagen würde er das machen, wozu er Lust hatte. Angeln, spazieren gehen, schwimmen, ein Buch lesen, oder … Ja, warum nicht? Die Nächte waren lau und meist sternklar. Warum holte er nicht seine alte Leidenschaft, das Spiegeltelekop vom Speicher? Ein kostbares Erbstück seines Großvaters, der in der Astronomie bewandert war … Schon lang hatte er es nicht mehr aufgebaut. Immer war etwas dazwischengekommen. Etwas, besser _jemand_. Doch nun hatte er Zeit – drei lange Monate für sich (wenn es sich Harriet und die Kinder nicht anders überlegten und verfrüht nach Haus kämen, wovon er nicht ausgehen wollte. Aber selbst wenn, einige Tage würden ihm genügen, das Leben genießen zu können – und das _in vollen Zügen_ , einfach leben – er sein … Der Nels in Hemdsärmeln.)

Nels begann zu träumen und da es ihm bewusstwurde, wie sehr er in seinen Träumen versank, musste er lächeln, gar leise glucksen.

_Ach Nels_ , dachte er und nahm noch einen Schluck seiner selbstgemachten Limo.

Morgen würde er auf den Speicher steigen und nach seinem Teleskop suchen. Und derweil er das dachte, reckte er sich auf seinem Stuhl, den er sich auf die Veranda gestellt hatte und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf. Zufrieden war er – zufrieden und glücklich. Beinahe hätte es ihn hingerissen und er wäre aufgesprungen und hätte zu einer nur ihm eingängigen Musik getanzt. Allein der Umstand, dass man ihn so sehen könnte, hielt ihn vom Überschwang seiner Gefühle ab.

Am Sonntag allerdings hielt ihn nichts mehr. Da _haute_ der alte Toby wieder in die Tasten der neuen Orgel, begleitet von Hester Sue’s volltönender Stimme. Und einige aus der Gemeinde, unter ihnen auch Charles und Caroline, Laura und die kleine Carrie erhoben sich hüftschwingend aus den Bänken und begannen dazu rhythmisch in die Hände zu klatschen. Er sah es genau, da er nur wenige Reihen hinter den Ingalls saß. Er bemerkte auch Mary, die ebenfalls einstimmte, wenn auch zögernd. Doch schließlich war sie es, die sich nach Hester Sue umwandte und einen Moment lang war’s ihm so, als hielte sie Blickkontakt mit ihm … Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen, glasklar … Wenn es stimmte, dass Augen der Spiegel der Seele waren, dann …

Und während er das so dachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass auch er aufgestanden war und nicht nur in die Hände klatschte, sondern sich auch rhythmisch zu bewegen begann, nur, um gleichzeitig Harriets missbilligenden Blick auf sich gerichtet zu wissen. Doch die war ja gar nicht hier. Also klatschte er nur umso kräftiger in die Hände und begann dann auch, mehr unbewusst als bewusst, in Hester Sue’s Gesang einzustimmen mit seinem Bariton. Und plötzlich war es ihm so, als lächelte ihn Mary an, doch das bildete er sich ganz sicher nur an. Das „Nels, was war denn das?“, indes nicht. Es war nach dem Gottesdienst von Charles gekommen. Und Nels senkte den Blick, erröte auch leicht.

„Ja, Mister Oleson, das war wundervoll, hat richtig Spaß gemacht – Sie mit Hester Sue“, ließ sich daraufhin auch Laura vernehmen und grinste ihn auf ihre ganz eigene, leicht kesse Art an.

„Tja“, wusste er darauf nur zu erwidern und wollte sich schulterzuckend und mit einem herzlichen Sonntagswunsch entfernen, als ihn Charles zurückhielt.

„Du, Nels, möchtest du nicht zu uns zum Essen kommen?“

„Wie?“, entfuhr es ihm. „Jetzt?“

Charles grinste breit – von einem Ohr zum anderen und nickte. „Natürlich. Es wird zwar nur Kartoffeln mit Kräuterquark und Leinöl geben, aber …“

„Das klingt köstlich. Danke für die Einladung. Ich komme sehr gern.“ Nels hob den Blick und lächelte die Ingalls, einen nach dem anderen, an. „Aber gestattet mir, dass ich für das geistige Wohl sorge in Form eines guten Tropfens.“

„Oh, das ist doch nicht nötig“, erwiderte Caroline in ihrer bescheidenden Art und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, woher Mary ihr Wesen hatte. Unwillkürlich flog sein Blick zu dem Mädchen, das da still neben ihrem Vater stand, scheinbar ins Nichts blickend. Und schon wollte er sie fragen, was sie gern trinke, ob einen französischen oder deutschen Wein, ob einen Roten oder Weißen, ob trocken oder lieblich. Er vermutete, einen Weißen Franzosen, halbtrocken mit leichter Perlung … Sofort nahm er sich zusammen und sagte: „Doch, das ist nötig.“

„Aber dem entspricht das Essen in keiner Weise“, erwiderte Caroline.

„Oh, bitte, fühlen Sie sich nicht beschämt“, stieß Nels rasch hervor. „Ich … ich würde nur so gern … Nun ja … Da ich nun einmal …“

Er deutete auf sein Ladengeschäft und Charles war es, der ihn verstand. Schmunzelnd nannte er ihn einen „Strohwitwer“ und Nels nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, konnte sich das Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn ihr mir also noch etwas Zeit geben würdet, dann suche ich ein paar gute Flaschen heraus. Französische oder Deutsche?“

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Charles offenherzig. „Ich habe beides noch nie getrunken.“

„Na dann weiß ich schon“, gab Nels von sich. „Also, dann. Ich freue mich und folge euch in wenigen Minuten mit meiner eigenen Kutsche.“

„Okay, Nels, machen wir’s so. Aber stürz dich nicht in Unkosten, wie gesagt, dich erwartet nur ein einfaches Mal“, entfuhr es Charles und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter. Nels gefiel das, weil er wusste, dass Charles das nur seinen engsten Freunden angedeihen ließ.

Einen Moment noch blieb er stehen und sah den Ingalls nach, sah auch, wie Charles Mary, am Fuhrwerk angekommen, leichthin hochhob und sie die Arme um seinen Hals legte und unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Nels’ Gesicht.


	6. Kapitel 6

Dieser Sonntag war für Nels zu wundersam gewesen, um ihn je wieder zu vergessen und so beschloss er, noch in jener Nacht alles aufzuschreiben, was er erlebt hatte – so, wie er’s dereinst recht regelmäßig getan hatte, bevor er Harriet kennengelernt hatte … Und er schrieb beim Schein einer Öllampe am Küchentisch sitzend mit geöffnetem Hemd, da es ihn noch immer schwitze – die nächtliche Kutschfahrt hatte von seiner Erregung nichts genommen. Er schrieb tief übers Papier gebeugt:

_Diesen 6. Juni werde ich nie vergessen. Spürte Leichtigkeit bereits während des Gottesdienstes in mir, konnte singen, so wie früher auch. Konnte tanzen, zur Musik von Toby und Hester Sue._

_Erhielt dann eine Einladung zum Essen von den Ingalls, die ich annahm. Beobachtete dann, wie die Ingalls ihren Wagen bestiegen, wie Charles Mary hochhob, um sie in den Wagen zu setzen und wie sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte – ein wundervoller Anblick war das._

Er unterbrach sich einen Moment, las das Niedergeschriebene, fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, erhob sich und holte sich eine frische Limonade aus der Kühlbox, die er sich neu bestellt hatte und trank in riesigen Schlucken, während er den Bleistift wieder ansetzte und sich mit der freien Hand nochmals die Augen rieb. Er zögerte, doch es nutzte nichts. Also schrieb er, nicht ohne sich vor sich selbst zu schämen:

_… wie gern wäre ich in diesem Moment an Charles’ Stelle gewesen …_

Wieder unterbrach er sich, erhob sich, goss sich erneut eine Limonade ein und überlegte, ob er die letzte Zeile wieder streichen sollte. Zwar wusste er, dass dies niemand anderes als er je lesen würde, doch allein, dass es dort auf dem Papier stand, hieß, dass er es sich eingestehen musste, dass er … – oder?

_… aber dann_ , schrieb er. _… Halt, der Reihe nach. Zuerst: Suche nach einem geeigneten Wein im Keller. Fand einen edlen französischen Weißen, halbtrocken, leicht perlend – davon zwei Flaschen, packte zur Sicherheit aber noch eine dritte ein. Die aber wurde gar nicht geöffnet, auch die zweite nicht. Die Ingalls sind so bescheidene Leute. Ich mag sie so sehr. Sie sind aufrichtig, ehrlich, bescheiden, besitzen Anstand. Ich brachte jedem der Ingalls noch eine Kleinigkeit aus dem Laden mit und denke, dass ich zumindest Charles und Caroline damit beschämt habe. Oh, Nels, wo hast du nur deine Manieren? Aber was konnte ich denn tun? Jede Geige benötigt früher oder später neue Saiten und jede Dame eine neue Stola … Ich hoffe, dass Mary Freude an ihrem Geschenk hat. Ich habe es ihr nicht gegeben, da ich Laura, Carrie und Grace und Albert nicht wunderlich Großes mitgebracht habe. Nur Süßes. Aber für Mary … ja, ich gestehe es hier offen und frei, dass ich ihr Geschenk schon vor einer Weile bestellt habe. Es ist nichts Anstößiges, überhaupt nicht, dennoch möchte ich abwarten, ob es ihr gefällt … denn, wenn nicht, dann wäre mir das zu peinlich. Ach, überhaupt ist es mir peinlich. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen … Nun weiß sie doch … Ich legte ihr Geschenk in einem unbeobachteten Moment auf ihr Bett, kurz vor meinem Weggang, indem ich vorgab, im Haus noch etwas vergessen zu haben. Hatte ich tatsächlich – ‚vergessen‘ … Nur Gott weiß, wie sehr ich um den passenden Moment gebangt habe. Es durfte doch nicht zu früh geschehen, um ein Entdecken durch andere Mitglieder der Ingalls-Familie zu verhindern. Doch wann war der rechte Augenblick?_

Wieder unterbrach er sich, las und setzte neu an, während sein Chronometer die 2 Uhr in der Früh bereits als überschritten anzeigte. Doch in Nels war keine Ruhe, kein Hauch Müdigkeit hatte sich in ihm breitgemacht. Und selbst die Vernunft, die ihm sagte, er müsse endlich ins Bett gehen, da morgen früh wieder raus, den Laden öffnen, wenn auch nur zu diesen neuen verkürzten Öffnungszeiten, half nicht.

_… Sie nennt mich inzwischen ‚Nels‘_ , schrieb er hastig _… Doch alles der Reihe nach._

_Das Essen schmeckte wunderbar. Das sagte ich Caroline auch und fürchte, sie dadurch erneut beschämt zu haben. Sie erwiderte nur: „Sie scherzen, Mister Oleson, das ist einfachste Hausmannskost. Fast schäme ich mich, Sie Ihnen vorgesetzt zu haben.“_

_„Nein“, beteuerte ich, „es schmeckt vorzüglich. Bitte glauben Sie mir.“ Und um meine ehrlichen Absichten zu verdeutlichen, erhob ich das Glas auf die Familie Ingalls und sagte dann: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Sie zu bitten, mich ‚Nels‘ zu nennen, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu despektierlich erscheint, einen einfachen Kaufmann als Ihren Freund zu betrachten.“_

_Und darauf Mary ganz plötzlich – und wohlgemerkt, sie hatte sich bisher nicht am Gespräch beteiligt, hatte auch das Glas nicht erhoben … saß ganz still da und fragte mich: „Was soll Despektierliches daran sein, Sie als unseren Freund zu betrachten?“_

_Ich wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, außer: „Dann darf ich euch alle bitten, mich ab sofort ‚Nels‘ zu nennen.“_

_Darauf tranken wir. Nur sie trank nicht mit. Ich bedauerte das in diesem Moment sehr, wurde jedoch sehr viel später dafür entschädigt. Und dieses Sehr-Viel-Später ist auch der Grund, weswegen ich all das niederschreibe – wobei ich doch gleichzeitig weiß, dass ich das Geschehene nicht werde in Worte fassen können. Ich bin nur ein Kaufmann, kein Poet._

_Sie nannte mich bei meinem Vornamen, das schönste Geschenk, das sie mir machen konnte – so dachte ich zumindest, bis Charles, wir saßen vorm Haus und die Dämmerung neigte sich bereits übers Land, plötzlich seine Geige hervorholte, um aufzuspielen. Und sogleich waren alle Ingalls auf den Beinen, offensichtlich machten sie das öfter – tanzen nach dem Abendessen. Ja, sie tanzten, jeder mit jedem. Lustig anzusehen war’s. Auch ich musste mittun, zuerst mit Caroline, was ich auch gern tat. Sie zu führen, bereitete mir keine Mühe. Sie fügte sich, passte sich meinem Schritt an, aber ich spürte in ihr plötzlich jene Weiblichkeit, die ich an Mary so sehr … Und ich dachte nur bei mir: „Ich werde Mary auslassen müssen. Ich darf mich ihr nicht nähern.“ Welch’ Erleichterung war’s da für mich, sie tanzend zu sehen mit ihrem Bruder Albert, während ich mit Laura, dem kleinen Wirbelwind, Schritt zu halten versuchte. Und dann erst mit Carrie. Ich musste lachen, als sie mich ‚Onkel Nels‘ nannte und mir um den Hals fiel, als ich mich zu ihr hinabneigte. Aber dann, kaum, dass ich mich wieder neben Charles gesetzt und lachend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, sagte sie: „Nels, wir haben heute Abend noch nicht miteinander getanzt. Würden Sie mir die Freude machen …“ Ja, so sagte sie und ich sah auf und ihr direkt in die Augen im fliehenden Tageslicht. Wie war mir da, als ich begriff, dass sie mich ansah. Dies blinde Mädchen sah mir … – also, es wirkte so. Doch ich fühlte mich von ihrem Blick ergriffen, ja mehr noch, als sie mir ihre kleine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Nun, Nels?“, fragte sie und von Charles kam ein: „Alter Freund, ich fürchte, du musst. Meine Tochter ist unerbittlich; sobald sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, lässt sie nicht mehr locker.“_

_Hätte Charles gewusst – ja, nur geahnt –, was ihre Worte, und seine allzumal, in mir anrichteten, er hätte mich glatt vom Hof gejagt. Nein, nein, ich darf wohl festhalten, dass meine Absichten Mary gegenüber keineswegs unehrenhaft sind. Ich weiß doch um ihren Verlust, ihren Schmerz. In irgendeiner Weise in sie zu dringen, verbietet sich._

_Das Höchste, was ich erhoffen darf: ihr in dieser Zeit größten Leides ein väterlicher Freund zu sein._

Nels unterbrach sich, las den letzten Satz noch einmal und korrigierte: _Das Höchste, was ich erhoffen darf: ihr in dieser Zeit größten Leides ein guter ~~(väterlicher)~~ Freund zu sein._

_Wenn ich das so schreiben darf: sie tanzt nicht annähernd so gut wie ihre Mutter, aber wie auch, da sie nichts sieht und sich vollkommen auf meine Führung verlassen muss. Und sogleich stellte ich mir die Frage, da sie mir zum zweiten Mal auf den Fuß trat, ob sie je mit Adam getanzt hat. Aber ach, ich mag mir das nicht vorstellen, wie sie mit einem anderen … ihrem (!!!) Mann …_

_… den sie jedoch weggeschickt hat …_

_Ich war jedenfalls enttäuscht und erfreut zugleich, dass sie sich meiner Führung nicht so leicht hingab wie ihre Mutter Caroline, dass sie mir Widerstand leistete. Sollte ich es so nennen: Widerstand leisten. Oder nicht eher: Ungeschicklichkeit, hervorgerufen durch ihre Blindheit. Doch als sie dann spürte, dass sie mich neuerlich getreten hatte, sah sie plötzlich auf – und bei Gott, diesen Blick werde ich nicht wieder vergessen. Das waren keine blinden Augen, die da meinen Blick suchten, ihn fanden und … dann ihr leises: „Nels, bitte verzeihen Sie, aber ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, geführt zu werden. Und doch spüre ich, dass sie ein hervorragender Tänzer sind.“ Und ich daraufhin: „Sehr gern würde ich dir das Tanzen beibringen, Mary.“ Ja, beinahe hätte ich ihr das tatsächlich gesagt, konnte mich jedoch noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten, ebenso, sie an der Wange zu berühren … sie gar zu küssen – auf die Stirn._

_Mary._

Erst tief in der Nacht, 3 Uhr war bereits vorüber, erhob sich Nels leicht schwerfällig und doch seltsam beschwingt vom Tisch, faltete das Papier zweimal zusammen und drückte es sich an die Brust. Morgen erst würde er es an einem sicheren Ort verstecken, doch heute Nacht wollte er es bei sich haben – auf seinem Nachtisch, später dann unter seinem Kopfkissen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Mary las, las Seite um Seite – und das in tiefster Nacht. Doch ihre ausgehungerten Finger benötigten kein Licht, sie tasteten sich über die Buchstaben des Braille-Alphabets, ja flogen geradezu über die fein ins Papier gestanzten Pünktchen und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. Da entstanden die Galapagos-Inseln vor ihrem geistigen Auge mit ihrem unzähligen Artenreichtum, all den Vögeln, den Schildkröten, den Robben. Es war eine bunte Welt, die sie da sah, die sie fesselte, nicht losließ. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, aber noch schneller wollte sie weiter, mehr erfahren über diesen rätselhaften Ort, mehr wissen – mehr … Und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie Teile dieses Buches auch mit den Kindern in der Blindenschule lesen und besprechen würde.

„Ja“, murmelte sie ganz leise, um auch ja ihre Familie nicht zu stören. Ihre Eltern lagen ja nur – durch den großen Kamin getrennt von ihr, im _Nachbarzimmer_.

Sie hatte das Buch gefunden, als sie ihr Bett aufdeckte, hatte es aufgenommen und sich gefragt, was es hier sollte, hatte getastet – Buchstaben des Braille-Alphabets – und ihr Herz hatte ein-zwei Schläge ausgesetzt, so überrascht war sie. Seither hatte sie es nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt, dies Buch, blätterte Seite um Seite und es war schon zwei vorbei. Ihr war’s egal – sie hatte noch nie ein solches Buch in den Fingern gehabt. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben und dabei las sie viel. Das hatte sie von ihrem Vater, der sich auch in Bücher vergraben konnte – und es auch tun würde, so er die Zeit hätte.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell, als sie sich, plötzlich durch ein Geräusch aufgeschreckt, doch bewusstmachte, wie lang sie bereits gelesen hatte – und, dass sie morgen früh recht unausgeschlafen wäre. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, wer ihr das Buch aufs Bett gelegt hätte. Sie wollte sich sogar vorstellen, dass es ein Hochzeitsgeschenk von Adam wäre. Ein Traum, nur ein Traum. Hatten es ihr Ma und Pa aufs Bett gelegt? Aber warum? Geburtstag hatte sie nicht. Also wer? Und obwohl sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte, wusste sie doch tief in sich, wer ihr dieses Buch, wohl heimlich, aufs Bett gelegt hatte … Aber das konnte, das dufte doch nicht wahr sein: solch ein wertvolles Buch. Bereits normal gedruckt kostete es ein Vermögen, wie viel erst in der Fassung für Blinde?

Warum?

Warum hatte er ihr solch ein Buch geschenkt?

Sie hob den Blick. Ihn morgen fragen? Und es ihm mit der Begründung wiedergeben, Darwins _Über die Entstehung der Arten_ sei viel zu wertvoll. So, wie sie es damals auch mit der kleinen Spieldose vorgehabt hatte? Doch mittlerweile wusste sie, dass sich das nicht gehörte, es würde ihn beleidigen, vielleicht sogar mehr …

… aber was mit dem Buch tun? Wenn es Ma und Pa entdeckten, dann würden sie doch fragen. Und dann die Frage, warum er das getan hatte.

Weil er wusste, dass er ihr damit eine Freude machte? Weil er wusste, dass dies ihrem Interessengebiet entsprach? Aber woher wusste er das so genau? Er konnte sich doch unmöglich daran erinnern, dass sie einst in seinem Laden gestanden und ihn nach einem Buch über die heimischen Tier- und Pflanzenarten gefragt hatte? Und das, da sie dieses Thema gerade in der Schule durchnahmen und die halbe Klasse bei ihm Schlange gestanden hatte.

Ihr vollkommen unverständlich. Und dann vor allem nach dem heutigen Abend, da sie ihm beim Tanzen dreimal auf den Fuß getreten war. Hätte sie ihn doch niemals aufgefordert. Peinlich war das! Wenn es ihr bei ihrem Pa passiert wäre – keine Frage, aber bei ihm? Und sie hatte gespürt, dass er sie angesehen hatte dabei – die ganze Zeit über. Sie wusste, dass er blaue Augen hatte – ebenso wie sie. Und er hatte einfach weitergetan und sie hatte sich bemüht, in seinen Rhythmus zu finden, sich seiner Führung zu ergeben, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Und da der Tanz beendet, hatte er noch einen Moment vor ihr gestanden – wohl, um das Wort an sie zu richten, jedenfalls meinte sie, auch das gespürt zu haben. Worüber hatte er mit ihr reden wollen? Über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit? Nein, nicht sein Stil. Dazu war er zu charmant. Er hatte geschwiegen und wohl wieder diese kleine Verbeugung angedeutet, die sie von ihm kannte. Er war eben ein wenig steif.

„Mary“, hatte er dann gesagt – ganz leis’ – und sich entfernt.

Und nun lag sie hier, _sein_ Buch in den Händen, das sie nach all diesen Gedanken unfähig war, weiterzulesen. Sie musste es ihm unbedingt … Ein unverhältnismäßig wertvolles Geschenk war es. Pa und Ma würden das nicht dulden – selbst wenn seit diesem Abend mehr Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen und ihm herrschte … Nein, 3 Dollar waren einfach zu viel … Und wenn sie ihm das so erklärte – morgen? Wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie sich sehr über das Buch gefreut hätte, es aber nicht annehmen könne, da es zu teuer sei? Ginge das? Das müsste er doch verstehen. Oder sie würde ihm anbieten, für ihn zu arbeiten, so, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte. Aber würde er eine Blinde einstellen? Und wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie in der Schule gelernt hätte, mit Geld umzugehen, dass sie fähig wäre, Scheine und Hartgeld zu zählen, dass man sie nicht betrügen könnte.

„Mary, ich möchte nicht, dass du für mich arbeitest“, sagte er ihr am nächsten Morgen. Sie war ganz allein nach Walnut Grove gekommen, nur in Begleitung von Bandit. Und stand nun vor ihm, in seinem Laden, den er eben erst geöffnet hatte.

„Wie, aber …?“, setzte sie an.

„Ich habe dir das Buch geschenkt und erwarte dafür keine Gegenleistung. Aber bitte lass dir versichert sein, dass es mir sehr leidtäte, wenn ich dir damit Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet haben sollte, dich gar beschämt hätte.“

Sie schwieg und er, auf sie hinabsehend, nahm sich ein Herz – nach dieser Nacht fiel ihm das allerdings sehr schwer – fasste sie bei den Schultern und fügte ganze leise hinzu: „Und um das wieder gut zu machen, möchte ich dich – nun, sagen wir, zu einem Picknick einladen, wenn dir das recht ist … draußen auf den Wiesen …“

„Nur Sie und ich?“, fragte sie ganz unvermittelt und es durchzuckte ihn so heftig, dass er nach Luft schnappen musste. „Ja“, erwiderte er prompt und fuhr sich gleich darauf mit beiden Händen über die Brust und das Gesicht, „… nein, also, selbstverständlich gilt diese Einladung euch allen. Sag deinen Eltern, dass ich mich freuen würde, euch nächsten Sonntag auf den Wiesen …“


	8. Kapitel 8

„Mary, warte, ich fahre dich“, hörte sie Nels hinter sich, da sie sich bereits umgewandt hatte und gehen wollte. Nun jedoch drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Und Ihr Laden?“

„Ach, den kann ich auch für den Moment schließen. Mit übermäßig viel Kundschaft ist ja nicht zu rechnen.“

„Also gut, dann danke ich Ihnen.“

„Ja, dann … wart’ hier einen Moment, bis ich das Fuhrwerk gerichtet habe. Am besten, du kommst noch einmal die Treppen hoch …“ Er berührte sie am Arm, an der Schulter und wies ihr den Weg. „Nimm Platz, hier auf der Veranda.“

Sie nickte und wandte sich in seine Richtung – lächelnd.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Eine Erfrischung? Ich habe Limonade?“

„Wenn es keine Umstände macht?“

„Ach, woher denn? Ich habe die Limonade gerade für mich selbst gemacht.“

Wenig später wusste sie Nels neben sich auf dem Kutschbock, die Zügel in Händen haltend. Ab und zu schnalzte er leise, um die Pferde in der Spur zu halten oder sie zu schnellerem Lauf zu animieren. Ihr gefiel es, dass er nicht die Peitsche benutze und dass er – anders als seine Tochter Nellie – die Pferde achtete, ihnen Respekt entgegenbrachte, sie nicht wie Gebrauchsgegenstände behandelte. Was hatte er einst zu Laura gesagt, als sich diese ihr Pferd von Nellie zurückholte? Tiere seien wie Menschen, sie bräuchten ebenso wie sie Zuneigung und Liebe.

Ja, das stimmte – allein schon, wenn sie an Bandit dachte, der sie täglich auf ihren Spaziergängen begleitete. Er tat es _gern_ , weil er sie mochte. Und ebenso sehr mochte sie ihn. Wenn sie ihm durch sein Fell strich und seine stets feuchte Nase in der Hand spürte, dann fühlte sie sich weniger allein. Er war ihr Freund, ihr tierischer Begleiter. Oder, wenn sie an die Hühner auf der Farm dachte – die vielen, vielen Hühner … Einst hatte Dr. Baker ihrem Vater zwei Hühner geschenkt, als Gegenleistung für ein repariertes Wagenrad. Jetzt hatten die Ingalls zehn Hühner, die sich eifrig darum scharten, Eier zu legen, die ihre Ma dann im Ort, zumeist an ihn, Nels, verkaufte. Wenn man es so betrachtete, dann waren diese Hühner ebensolche _Arbeitstiere_ wie die Pferde oder die Kühe oder eben Bandit. Aber all diese Tiere, die um sie herum existierten, egal wie groß oder klein, waren Wesen, die geachtet werden sollten. Sie waren keine Sklaven des Menschen. Für vollkommen falsch hielt Mary die Ansicht, Tiere hätte keine Seele und wären keine göttlichen Wesen und kämen demzufolge auch nicht in den Himmel. Viele Menschen aber – auch hier in Walnut Grove – dachten und argumentierten so – nicht selten unter Rückgriff auf Moses 1 Vers 27, wo es hieß, dass Gott den Menschen nach seinem Bilde geschaffen hätte. Vom Tier aber sei nicht die Rede … Mary und auch ihre Schwestern Laura, Carrie und Albert, ihr Bruder, wurden von den Eltern so erzogen, das Tier als lebendiges und fühlendes Wesen zu achten. Hund und Pferd und Huhn konnte ebenso Freude zeigen wie der Mensch – und gleich ihm auch Schmerz empfinden. Besaßen Tiere eine Seele? Für sie keine Frage. Und für ihn, der da neben ihr saß, seine Pferde _Pippa_ und _Shila_ beim Namen rufend, ganze leise, sacht, wohl auch nicht.

Mary gefiel die Fahrt, hinab nach Plum Creek. Sie sagte nicht viel – auch er schwieg zumeist. Ihr gefiel das – sie mochte seine zurückhaltende Art –, denn so konnte sie dem Pferdegetrappel lauschen. Beruhigend war’s. Sie mochte auch das sehr. Ebenso wie die Wärme der Sonne, die sich wie ein wärmendes Tuch auf ihre Schultern und Arme legte. Nicht nur einmal schloss sie überdies die Augen und holte tief Luft, um den Sommer vollkommen zu erspüren. Und schließlich fragte sie Nels doch: „Bitte, würden Sie mir sagen, wo wir sind?“

„Kurz vor Plum Creek“, erwiderte er. Sie spürte seinen Blick und lächelte. „Dann können Sie mich hier rauslassen. Ich werde den restlichen Weg zu Fuß gehen, über die Wiesen“, sagte sie und sogleich hielt Nels den Wegen an.

„Vielen Dank!“

„Gern.“

„Auf Wiedersehen!“

„Mach’s gut, Mary!“, gab er zurück.

Einen Moment später stand sie im hüfthohen Gras – inmitten der Prärie. Als sie noch sehen konnte, hatte sie es geliebt, wie der Wind durchs Gras fuhr, es, so schien’s ihr, kämmte. Nun, da sie der Augen Licht verloren hatte, waren ihr ihre anderen Sinne zu _Augen_ geworden und sie bereitete die Arme aus und berührte die sich leicht bewegenden Spitzen der Halme mit den Händen, vernahm ihr leises Rauschen, während sie den leichten Sommerwind im Gesicht spürte. Und zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, warum es ihr die ganze Zeit über so schlecht gegangen war. Warum? Nun, sie wusste es wohl, doch … Sie ging tiefer in die Wiese hinein, neben sich Bandit wissend. Sie bräuchte noch etwas mehr als 15 Minuten bis nach Haus – zu ihren Eltern, die sich wohl aber keine Sorgen machten, hatte sie ihnen doch einen Zettel zurückgelassen, auf dem sie mit Bleistift geschrieben hatte, dass sie nach Walnut Grove gegangen sei und gen Mittag wiederkommen wolle. Sie hatte sich dabei wie eine Sehende gefühlt. Natürlich konnte sie noch schreiben wie Sehende. Das würde sie auch nicht verlernen. Niemals würde sie das. Aber sie war nicht mehr sehend, konnte nur noch lauschen, tasten, schmecken und fühlen. Lauschen vor allem. Und plötzlich blieb sie stehen, wandte sich um.

„Nels“, fragte sie, „warum folgen Sie mir?“

„Ich“, ließ er sich sogleich vernehmen. Und in seiner ihm eigenen leicht steifen Art fügte er hinzu: „Verzeih, wenn ich aufdringlich erscheine.“

„Nein, nein“, erwiderte sie rasch und lächelte. „Überhaupt nicht.“ Und dann streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

Sehr viel später fand sich Nels an seinem Küchentisch sitzend wieder, vor sich eine frische Limonade und tief gebeugt übers Papier schrieb er:

_Sie nahm mich mit sich auf die Wiese, ließ sich auch tragen von mir ein Stück des Wegs hinab ans Ufer des Creeks und lehnte sich dabei an meine Schulter – freilich nicht so vertraulich, wie sie es bei Charles am gestrigen Tag getan hatte. Freilich nicht so. Wie auch? Aber als ich, einer Unebenheit wegen, leicht ins Stolpern geriet, legte sie mir, wohl einem inneren Drängen folgend, die Arme um den Hals. „Nels“, sagte sie. Oh, hätte ich diesen Augenblick doch festhalten können, um ihn immer und immer wieder zu durchleben. Sie legte mir ihre Arme um den Hals und schmiegte sich an mich._

_Verweilten dann ein wenig am Ufer des Creeks und sie begann plötzlich zu erzählen – von ihren nächtlichen Abenteuern, da sie in Darwins Werk gelesen hatte … Ich dankte Gott in diesem Moment dafür, dass sie nicht meine Tochter ist …_

_Konnte mich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sie, während sie so eifrig und freudig-erregt erzählte, an der Wange zu berühren. Erinnerte mich jedoch an jenen Augenblick, da sie auf meinem Arm, mir so nah. Es hätte nur einer Winzigkeit bedurft und ich hätte ihr gezeigt, was ich … wie ich für sie … Aber ach, glücklich bin ich, es nicht getan zu haben. Denn wie hätte sie reagiert? Und hätte ich mich denn herausreden können? Des Stolperns wegen sei das geschehen? Außerdem ist sie eine verheiratete Frau. Und ich, was bin ich?_

_Ich weiß nicht, wer ich für sie bin. Ob ein guter Freund? Nach dem heutigen Beisammensein glaube ich, dass auch sie mich mag. Sie nennt mich ‚Nels‘ – und das so selbstverständlich, als ich wäre ich nie ‚Mister Oleson‘ gewesen, gleichwohl sie mich weiterhin siezt._


	9. Kapitel 9

„Na, du strahlst ja so. War’s schön in Walnut Grove?“, fragte ihr Vater sie, als sie wieder den heimatlichen Hof betrat.

„Ja, war’s“, erwiderte sie und vernahm ein leises Schnauben.

„Ganz besonders schön, möcht’ ich meinen, deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen. Warst du in deiner Schule?“

„Nein.“

„Wo denn?“

„Ich bin einfach nach Walnut Grove gelaufen, um mich darauf zu trainieren, anhand des Standes der Sonne den Weg zu finden, zusammen mit Bandit“, sagte sie leichthin. „Und dann war ich noch in den Wiesen …“

„Ach, in deine geliebten Wiesen“, erwiderte er.

„Und nachher werde ich wieder, wenn ich darf“, fuhr sie ihrem Vater ins Wort.

„Natürlich darfst du. Was fragst du?“

„Oh, danke.“

„Na, ich freue mich doch, dass sich meine Tochter wieder unter den Lebenden befindet – und dann gleich so? Aber, Mary, du warst schon immer …“

„Wie? Wie war ich schon immer, Pa?“

Charles schnaubte erneut, ehe er ein: „Immer voll-und-ganz, hast dich nie mit halben Sachen zufriedengegeben.“

„Stimmt“, lachte sie. „So, und jetzt habe ich Hunger, einen Bärenhunger.“

„Dann immer rein in die gute Stube“, erwiderte Charles fröhlich und zog seine Tochter, wohl etwas überwältigt, in die Arme. Und sie schmiegte sich einen Augenblick lang an ihn, hob dann den Kopf und murmelte: „Oh, Daddy“, und erhielt dafür prompt einen Stups auf die Nasenspitze.

„Na, nun aber rein in die gute Stube, deine Mutter wärmt allerdings nur die Reste des Vortags auf.“

„Nur? Es hat doch so gut geschmeckt“, entfuhr es Mary. Sie löste sich von ihrem Vater und wandte sich dem Haus zu.

„Mary, Mary, wie war dein Ausflug?“, wurde sie, kaum die Schwelle des Hauses passiert, von Laura begrüßt.

„Gut“, erwiderte sie und lächelte in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Schwester vermutete und tastete gleichzeitig nach ihrem Stuhl am Tisch.

„Aha“, machte diese und Mary erahnte deren fröhlich-kessen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie so sehr mochte. Und bei Gott, was gäbe sie darum, ihn einmal nur wiedersehen zu können. Ihn und auch Lauras Sommersprossen.

„Ma hat etwas in deinem Bett gefunden“, hörte sie da ihre Schwester in ihre Gedanken hinein sagen.

„So? Was?“

„Ein Buch“, ergänzte ihre Mutter Caroline.

„Ach das …“ Mary spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. „Den Darwin …“

„Dick, sehr dick“, quietschte Carrie dazwischen und Mary mühte sich, keine Regung zu zeigen.

„Und wohl nicht ganz billig“, hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen.

„Ja …“ Und, um der nun drohenden Frage, woher sie das Buch hätte, zuvorzukommen, log sie: „Ich habe es mir noch vor … vor all’ dem gekauft. Ich bat Mister Oleson … Nels, es mir zu bestellen.“

„Aber das Geld dafür, das hast du doch gar nicht“, erwiderte ihre Mutter.

Zum Glück klappte in diesem Moment die Tür und ihr Vater kam herein. Fröhlich lachend sagte er: „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger, Mutter.“

Das Mittagsmahl im Kreis ihrer Geschwister und Eltern empfand Mary als so angenehm, auch wenn die Angst um das Buch noch nicht ausgestanden war. Und die Gefahr drohte weniger von ihres Vaters Seite, als vielmehr von der ihrer Mutter, die sie wohl noch einmal _ins Gebet_ nehmen und ihr erklären würde, dass die Familie jeden Penny bräuchte. Und obwohl sie jetzt im Grunde selbstständig war, da sie ihr eigenes Geld verdiente, war es für sie selbstverständlich, über das ohnehin festgesetzte Haushaltsgeld hinaus, ihren Beitrag zum Wohle der inzwischen so großen Familie zu leisten. Und es täte ihr in der Seele weh, ihre Mutter um diese drei Dollar betrogen zu wissen – wenn das auch nur durch eine dumme Lüge. Sollte sie ihr da nicht lieber die Wahrheit sagen? Doch was dann? Sie kannte ihre Mutter, die so gütig war, doch in gewissen Situationen, die ihr nicht einsichtig waren und mit denen sie demzufolge nicht richtig umgehen konnte, recht beharrlich nachfragte, ja regelrecht nachhakte. Und das wollte Mary um jeden Preis verhindern. Also entschied sie sich, weiterhin zu lügen. Auch wenn ihr das einen Knoten in der Kehle bescherte. Doch erst einmal wollte sie beim Essen ordentlich zugreifen, da sie tatsächlich ein großes Hungergefühl verspürte.

Die gute Laune aber war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn nach dem Essen – alle anderen waren bereits wieder draußen, ihr Vater arbeitete in seiner eigenen kleinen Schreinerei und Laura und Albert waren zusammen mit Carrie zum Creek hinabgegangen, um für’s Abendessen _ordentlich Fische zu angeln_ , wie sich Laura ausdrückte – wandte sich Caroline an ihre Tochter und bat sie, zu bleiben und ihr zu helfen. Und so tastete sie nach dem Abtrockentuch und kaum, dass die sie den ersten Teller in Händen hielt, fragte sie Caroline: „Und warum habe ich dieses Buch zuvor noch nie bei dir gesehen? Warum tauchte es, förmlich wie aus dem Nichts, heute Morgen in deinem Bett auf?“

Vor Schreck hätte Mary beinahe den Teller fallen lassen. Sie kannte ihre Mutter, doch hatte sie nicht mit solch einer direkten Frage gerechnet.

„Weil …“, setzte sie schließlich an.

„Lüg mich nicht an“, fuhr ihr Caroline ins Wort.

„Ich lüge dich nicht an“, versetzte Mary und ihr Herz raste fürchterlich.

„Also?“

„Mister Oleson … er brachte dir und Pa gestern Saiten für die Violine und eine Stola mit und … und mir das Buch.“ Sie keuchte und spürte, dass sie errötete.

„Mister Oleson?“, echote ihre Mutter und Mary ahnte Schlimmes, doch dann kam nur jene Frage, mit der sie bereits gerechnet, der sie aber aus dem Weg hatte gehen: „Warum tut er das bloß, uns so reich beschenken?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Mary, „vielleicht hat er Freude daran?“

„Uns zu beschämen?“

„Nein, nein, ich meine, es gibt doch Menschen, die anderen etwas Gutes tun wollen. Und Mister Oleson gehört wohl zu ihnen. Erinnere dich Ma, wie er sich bei seiner Frau für dich einsetzte, dir den vollen Preis für deine braunen Eier zu zahlen.“

Ihre Mutter schwieg einen Moment lang und sah sie wohl an, jedenfalls meinte Mary das zu spüren, und so fuhr sie schulterzuckend fort: „Er ist nun einmal so. Freundlich, freigiebig. Er scheint uns sehr zu mögen.“

„Aber das zeigt man doch nicht durch solch horrend teure Geschenke. Das sollte er eigentlich wissen. Man schenkt nur das, was sich das Gegenüber auch selber leisten kann. Und dann der Wein dazu …“

„Hat er dir nicht geschmeckt?“

„Ach, Mary, das steht doch gar nicht zur Debatte.“

„Vielleicht“, so entfuhr es Mary, „vielleicht freut er sich, endlich einmal ohne seine Familie sein zu können.“

„So etwas denkt man noch nicht einmal“, entgegnete ihre Mutter und Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich finde es jedenfalls sehr nett – und ich denke, dass Mister Oleson die für dich passende Stola brachte. Und wenn ja, dann solltest du sie auch tragen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns nicht beschämen möchte. Das würde ich nur seiner Frau zutrauen, nicht aber ihm. Er ist ein ganz feiner Mensch.“

Und da Mary sich dies sagen hörte, fühlte sie sich etwas erleichtert.

„Und“, fügte sie hinzu, „er hat mir dieses Buch geschenkt, gerade weil er weiß, dass ich mich für Fragen der Evolutionsbiologie interessiere, mir allerdings gute Bücher zu diesem Thema niemals würde leisten können. Und ich war heute in Walnut Grove, um mich bei ihm dafür zu bedanken. Ich habe noch niemals solch ein gutes Buch in den Händen gehabt. Und außerdem …“

Mary schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte sich in eine leichte Erregung geredet.

„… und außerdem lässt er fragen, ob er uns alle am nächsten Sonntag, nach der Kirche, zu einem Picknick auf den Wiesen einladen dürfe.“


	10. Kapitel 10

Mary konnte den kommenden Sonntag kaum erwarten – und das, obwohl oder gerade weil er so fern war. Und um sich abzulenken, aber auch, um ihre freudige Spannung herauslassen zu können, unternahm sie in den folgenden Tagen sehr viel mit ihren Geschwistern Laura und Albert und Carrie. Meist trieb es Laura an den Creek – sie angelte leidenschaftlich gern. Und Albert auch. Nur Carrie war noch zu klein dafür – oder, sie mochte es nicht sonderlich. Und während nun Laura und Albert ihre Angelhaken mit Würmern und kleinen Teigkrumen bestückten, saß sie im Schatten eines Baumes, las in ihrem Buch oder beschäftigte sich mit ihrer kleinen Schwester, die ihr alsbald Löcher in den Bauch fragte. Denn anders als Laura und Albert, die, obwohl gute Schüler, nichts von der Schule wissen wollten, trieb es Carrie geradezu dorthin und sie bedauerte, Miss Beadle, die Lehrerin, nun diese ganzen langen drei Monate nicht sehen zu können. Da sie aber wusste, dass Mary auch Lehrerin war – na, da schmiegte sie sich ein ums andere Mal an ihre große Schwester, die auf sie schon so erwachsen wirkte, und begann auch in deren Buch _zu lesen._ Freilich wollte ihr das nicht gelingen, aber das störte sie nicht, sie hatte ja Mary neben sich, die, geduldig wie sie nun einmal war – und auch froh darüber, ihren Gedanken nicht ständig freien Lauf lassen zu können – ihrer kleinen Schwester das Braille-Alphabet zu erklären begann. Und so, wie es einst Adam mit ihr getan, nahm sie Carries Hand in die ihre und führte ihre Fingerspitzen über die einzelnen Buchstaben.

„Das sind ja nur Huppel, vollkommen durcheinander“, ließ sich diese vernehmen.

„Ja, am Anfang schon“, erwiderte Mary ruhig. „Aber, wenn du erst ein Gespür für diese Huppel hast, dann wirst du sie unterscheiden können.“

„Und wie lange wird das dauern?“

„Na ja, je nachdem, wie fleißig du übst. Sieh mal, das ist ein _B_ und das ein _A_ , aber wir wollen lieber erst einmal nur einen Buchstaben üben.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Carrie und Mary spürte, dass sie sie ansah und dann kam ihr Carrie sogar näher und in ihrer unvergleichlich natürlichen Art gab sie ihr sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Meine Mary“, sagte sie, „bald kann ich so gut lesen wie du.“

„Ja, das wirst du können. Und wenn du das Braille-Alphabet kannst, dann … dann …“

„Was dann?“

Mary musste schlucken. „Dann bist du sehr gut. Dann kannst du etwas, das nicht viele sehende Leute beherrschen. Das macht dich zu jemand ganz Besonderem. Du könntest dann Blindenlehrerin werden.“ Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„So, wie du“, erwiderte Carrie und legte ihre kleinen Arme um Marys Hals.

„Ja, so, wie ich“, sagte Mary.

„Also weiter …!“

Und so kommandierte die kleine Carrie ihre große Schwester und diese wusste sich bald nicht mehr zu helfen, als dem Lerneifer vollends nachzugeben. Darüber vergingen die Stunden, gar Tage. Und langsam meinte Mary, sich auch zu entspannen. Es war eine gute Zeit, fand sie.

Dann und wann, wenn Laura und Albert des Angelns überdrüssig wurden, machten sie sich auch auf zu Keesia, einer kleinen, an die 80 Jahre alten, runzligen Frau, die stets einen Strohhut trug. Außenstehende hätten sie vielleicht für schrullig gehalten. Sie besaß einen Raben als Haustier und lebte des Sommers in einer nur für sie sichtbaren Behausung – kurzum, in den Grundmauern eines längst abgebrannten Gebäudes, das weder ein Dach, noch Türen und Fenster besaß. Doch sie bestand darauf, dass jeder Gast, der zu ihr kam, ordentlich anklopfte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dann servierte sie Tee oder Kaffee, manchmal auch Limonade – freilich auch das nur aus Tassen und Gläsern, die sie nicht im Realen besaß. Sie war bettelarm und als Landstreicherin in den Ort gekommen. Einige Leute – allen voran Harriet Oleson – hatten sie ob ihres seltsamen Auftretens recht schnell als _Hexe_ und _Gefahr für die Kinder_ bezeichnet. Doch eben die Kinder – Mary eingeschlossen – achteten Keesia. Sie konnte die allerbesten Geschichten des ganzen Ortes erzählen und dazu gab es eben immer Tee, Kaffee, Limonade und manchmal auch ein Stückchen Kuchen. Die Kinder liebten sie für ihre Phantasie und die Fähigkeit Unsichtbares sichtbar zu machen – es machte ihnen Spaß, an ihre Tür oder die Fenster zu klopfen. Dann rief sie stets: „Herein“ und lächelte ihnen aus ihrem Schaukelstuhl, dem einzigen Möbel, das sie besaß, entgegen.

Da sich die Gemeinde nach mehreren Anläufen letztlich dazu hatte durchringen können, Keesia als neue Einwohnerin von _Walnut Grove_ willkommen zu heißen - und das hatten sie alle, die ihr wohlgesonnen waren, nur dem Rückgrat eines Nels Oleson zu verdanken, der sich _gegen_ seine Frau gestellt hatte und von der er dafür … Aber ach, daran wollte Mary nicht denken … Also, da Keesia nun zur Gemeinde gehörte, stellte man ihr des Winters ein winziges Häuschen am Stadtrand zur Verfügung, aus dem sie jedoch, kaum wurde es wärmer, wieder ins Freie zog. Draußen, so ihre Ansicht, war es doch am Schönsten – … oder in der Poststelle, in der sie ab und an aushalf, um sich ein Zubrot zu verdienen. Nur ihre _kleinen Lieblinge_ , wie sie Laura und Albert und Carrie und auch Mary nannte, wussten, warum sie tatsächlich so gern dort arbeitete. Keesia war recht gewitzt und da sie wusste, dass es Harriet Oleson war, die damals gegen sie gestimmt hatte. Und so las sie bisweilen deren Briefe, die sich in allzu verzweifelt wirkenden Bitten ergingen. _Man möge Sie doch bedenken … Sie hätte Not … Sie, eine Frau von Welt, sei hier in Amerika auf das allerbilligste Zeug angewiesen … Man habe sie doch bitte zu bedenken, als eine der Ersten, schließlich sei sie von Adel … komme aus Dänemark und sei mit dem hochwohlgeborenen Hamlet in direkter Linie verwandt, daher … Man wisse und kenne doch …_ In einem der unzähligen Antwortschreiben aus Frankreich, die sich Keesia auch nicht entgehen lassen konnte, zu erpicht war sie auf diese, nur für sie bestimmte _Seifenoper_ , las sie dann, dass man sehr wohl um ihre Not wisse, es jedoch sehr bedauere, ihr keines dieser hochedlen Korsette mit Spitze zukommen lassen zu können, da diese bis auf Weiteres vergriffen seien. Keesia verzog ihr runzliges Gesicht, während sie es den Kindern vorlas und brummte dann: „Soll sich diese alte Fregatte doch Eisenstäbe um die Hüften schnüren lassen – ich würde es sogar selbst tun, sie schnüren. Und das so ordentlich, dass sie …“ Und dabei zog sie ihre Knollnase ganz kraus und blitzte die Kinder an.

Ja, das war Keesia, sie war den Kindern – nicht nur denen der Ingalls – ein Segen. Mit ihr ließen sich die schönsten Abenteuer erleben. Mit ihr … Auch Mary, obwohl kein Kind mehr, mochte sie sehr und war ihrem Zauber erlegen. Und da sie, so musste sie immer wieder denken, sowieso nichts sehen konnte, spielte es auch keine Rolle, ob sie nun aus einer real existierenden oder nur eingebildeten Tasse Tee trank …

Die Zeit verging, der Sonntag rückte heran. Das Buch war beinah schon ausgelesen und fast wünschte sich Mary, dass …, aber das war zu vermessen und undankbar zugleich. Sie hatte ja so viel Neues aus diesem Buch ziehen können, so viele brillante Gedanken, die Darwin da entwickelt hatte … Wenn sie daran nur dachte, dann war sie erfüllt, ganz bei sich, zufrieden. Und doch hatte sie sich noch nie so sehr auf einen Sonntag gefreut. Und dann war es Nels, der sich noch vor dem Gottesdienst an sie wandte und ihr leise, fast vertraulich, sagte, er habe etwas für sie. Dabei lächelte er sie an, das wusste sie genau.

„Was? Nels, was?“, entfuhr es ihr und es war ihr so, als bräche die gesamte Anspannung, die sie trotz allem empfunden hatte, urplötzlich aus ihr hervor. Und so tastete sie nach ihm und er nahm ihre Hand und sagte: „Es ist doch nur eine Kleinigkeit, die einer plötzlichen Idee entsprang – nichts Besonderes und ich weiß auch überhaupt nicht, ob es wirklich funktioniert oder ob ich mich nicht geirrt habe und mich am Ende lächerlich mache.“

„Was? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie machen sich nicht lächerlich, Nels“, entfuhr es ihr erneut. „Nur, sagen Sie bitte, was es ist.“

„Nach dem Gottesdienst, Mary, auf den Wiesen beim Picknick“, entgegnete er und ließ urplötzlich ihre Hand los.

Und sie daraufhin, wohl nun vor aller Ohren, wie sie vermutete, aber mit klopfendem Herzen: „Nels, werden Sie wieder mit Hester Sue im Duett singen? Es war wunderschön letzte Woche.“


	11. Kapitel 11

„Das ist ja nur ein Stock“, piepste Carrie.

„Ein viel zu langer Wanderstock“, echote Laura und lachte fröhlich auf.

„Oder eine Krücke? Aber was soll denn Mary damit?“

„Ja, lasst es euch erklären“, entgegnete Nels sacht, „es ist ein Stock, aber keine Gehhilfe im gewöhnlichen Sinn, wie ihn alte Menschen benutzen oder eben Wanderer …“

Mary wusste Nels schräg vor sich. „Sondern …“ Er nahm ihre Hand und reichte ihr den Stock.

„Also Mose hätte der nicht gefallen“, brauste Laura auf und Mary zischte ungehalten in ihre Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich an Nels. „Bitte, verraten Sie uns, wozu der Stock nützt.“

„Nun“, entgegnete der und sie ahnte, dass er mit den Schultern zuckte, wie er es immer tat, wenn ihn eine leichte Unsicherheit befiel. Anders als seine Frau mochte er nicht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens stehen, war zurückhaltend, sacht, gleichzeitig aber auch bedacht.

„Ja?“, versuchte ihn Mary zu ermuntern.

„Nun, es handelt sich um eine Art Hilfe, um … Nun, wenn Mary …“

„Nels, was?“, fragte sie und packte den Stock fester.

„Wenn Mary“, hörte sie ihn leise und wohl an die Umstehenden gewandt sagen, „den Stock nicht wie einen Wanderstab trägt – und auch nicht wie eine Krücke –, sondern ihn vor sich auf dem Weg hin und her bewegt, so habe ich mir überlegt, könnte es dann nicht so sein, dass sie durch ihn den Weg ertasten und so rechtzeitig Hindernissen und Unebenheiten ausweichen kann?“

„Nels!“

_Sie ließ den Stock im gleichen Atemzug fallen, da sie verstand, und fiel mir nun um den Hals. „Nels!“, rief sie und schmiegte sich für einen Moment an mich und auch ich legte, von ihrer Freude überrascht und gepackt, meine Arme um sie – vor aller Augen. Aber ich denke, dass man daran keinen Anstoß nahm und auch den Kuss bemerkte man wohl nicht, den ich ihr so beiläufig wie möglich auf die Wange gab. Selbst sie schien seiner nicht gewahr, da sie sich sofort wieder von mir löste, jedoch nach meinen Händen suchte, die ich ihr nur allzu bereitwillig überließ – der freudigen Erregung um uns her sei Dank! So standen wir einen Moment lang und ich spürte, wie sie meinen Blick suchte und am liebsten hätte ich ihre Wange berührt und meine Hand unter ihr Kinn gelegt – dies feine, kleine Kinn …_

„Nels, du bist genial“, hörte Mary ihren Vater rufen und ihre Mutter leise seufzen. Sie ahnte wohl, weshalb, war es doch diesmal kein teures Geschenk. Ein Stock nur, dazu aus dem Geäst am Wiesenrain gebrochen. Doch für Mary war er kostbar, denn sie wusste wohl, in welche Richtung Nels’ Gedanken gegangen waren. Manchmal stolperte sie über eine Wurzel – so auch am Montag auf der Wiese geschehen. Wie gut, dass Nels dicht hinter ihr gegangen war und sie in diesem Moment gehalten hatte … Und dann …

_… fragte er mich, ob er mich ein Stück des Wegs hinab zum Ufer des Creeks tragen dürfen, da der Pfad doch recht unwegsam sei. Oh, und wie er das gefragt hat. Seine Stimme war dabei leicht belegt. Und als ich meine Arme um seinen Hals legte, sah er mir einen Moment lang in Augen – ich spürte es so sehr, wie man eine Berührung spürt – und dann stolperte er leicht … Nels … Und heute nun schenkte er mir diesen wundervollen Stab … Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie er funktioniert, werde mit ihm aber üben müssen …_ Das schrieb Mary spät in dieser Nacht Blatt für Blatt in ihr Tagebuch, heimlich draußen, vorm Haus hockend mit dem Braille-Schreiber.

„Wie bist drauf gekommen, alter Junge?“, hörte sie erneut ihren Vater an Nels gewandt fragen. Und dieser daraufhin: „Na ja, es war eher ein glücklicher Zufall. Ein Geistesblitz.“

„Ein genialer, möcht’ ich meinen“, erwiderte ihr Vater und ließ sein fröhliches Lachen erklingen.

„Na ja …“

Das gemeinsame Picknick der Ingalls mit Nels, der immer wieder ob seiner _genialen_ Idee gefeiert wurde und selbst von Caroline ein warmherziges _Dankeschön_ erhielt, gestaltete sich zu einem lustigen, unterhaltsamen Spektakel. Sie alle saßen um eine große Decke herum und ließen sich Nels’ selbstgemachte Törtchen und Pasteten schmecken. Ja, er war der Koch im Hause Oleson. Seine Frau bezeichnete sich, so hob er an, wohl nach dem dritten Glas Wein – es war der gute aus Frankreich – nicht als _Frau_ , sondern als _Kaufmann_ und so obliege ihm die Küche … Er hätte es schon immer getan und auch Freude daran, zu kochen, zu backen. Nur, wenn Harriet gar zu barsch zu ihm sei, dann …

„Ach Nels“, ließ sich da wieder Vater Ingalls vernehmen und schlug ihm wohl auch freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Nels schwieg sofort, schien jedoch das Glas neuerlich zu heben. „Ich bin gern mit euch zusammen“, sagte er dann.

„Und wir mit dir“, erwiderte Charles und dann war er plötzlich auf den Beinen und ließ mit seinem _Spitz_ und Albert einen Drachen steigen, der immer höher und höher stieg und Laura ein freudig-fröhliches Lachen abrang. Auch Mary, die noch immer auf ihrem Platz saß, musst schmunzeln, gar lachen, da sie genau wusste, wie sich ihre Schwester, kaum drei Jahre jünger als sie, gebärdete. Ja, sie war noch immer dies Kind, das sich ausgelassen geben konnte. Wie ein kleiner Strauchdieb zog sie durchs Land und hätte am liebsten Hosen getragen – das hatte sie Mary in einer stillen Minute einst gestanden. Sie beneide Albert doch sehr darum, ein Junge zu sein … Mary hatte damals, wie auch jetzt, nur geschmunzelt und wissend genickt.

So verging die Zeit, der Abend zog heran und plötzlich herrschte allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung. Carrie und vor allem die noch winzige Grace müssten ins Bett.

_Fragte sie in einem unbeobachteten Moment,_ schrieb Nels am Küchentisch sitzend und tief übers Papier gebeugt, _ob ich sie wiedersehen dürfe – der Übung mit dem Stock wegen. Das schob ich recht hastig-übereilt hinterher, sie aber erwiderte …_

_…, ja, Nels, das würde ich sehr gern, Sie wieder treffen. ... Auch sagte ich ihm, dass er sich meiner vollen Dankbarkeit sicher sein dürfe, ich nicht wüsste, was zu sagen. So reich beschenkt worden sei ich noch nie …_

_Dann sag nichts, Mary, sag nichts. Bleib einfach so stehen. Vor mir. Auf dieser Wiese, die untergehende Sonne in deinem Rücken … Dein Haar leuchtet rötlich-golden, wenn du so stehst …_

Nels setzte ab, nahm einen Schluck der nicht mehr ganz frischen Limonade, behielt sie einen Moment im Mund, blähte seine Wangen auf, ehe er sie hinunterschluckte. Dann schrieb er: _… ich alter Esel, ich! 50 bin ich. Was eigentlich bilde ich mir denn ein? Und was tue ich? Benötige ich nicht auch solch einen Stab?_


	12. Kapitel 12

In den folgenden Tagen kamen die Ingalls kaum vom Hof, denn es regnete in Strömen und eine Hoffnung auf Besserung gab es kaum, da sich riesige Wolkenberge am Horizont türmten und immer neuen Regen brachten.

„Das Land braucht es“, ließ sich Vater Ingalls immer wieder vernehmen.

„Bisher war’s viel zu trocken gewesen.“

„Wenn es nur kein Unwetter gibt“, erwiderte Caroline etwas besorgt, doch Charles gab sich optimistisch, was sich jedoch angesichts der sich immer weiter auftürmenden Wolken als seltsam ausnahm. Doch sie alle wollten hoffen, dass die Ernte dieses Jahr reich ausfallen würde. Der Mais stand ja schon – noch zwei-drei Wochen, und er konnte geerntet werden. Er würde der Familie einen kleinen Reichtum bescheren: Geld, das sie dringend brauchten, um das Leben, das sie sich aufgebaut hatten, finanzieren zu können. Die Kinder wuchsen überdies, allen voran Albert, der wie ein Pilz aus dem Boden schoss. An seinen Hosen war nichts mehr auszulassen. Aber auch Carrie und Laura wuchsen aus ihren Sachen heraus – und selbst Grace, die ein neues Kleidchen benötigte. All das wollte bezahlt werden. Und da Charles seiner Devise stets treu blieb, dass nur Bares auf den Tisch gehöre, ließ er bei Nels auch nicht anschreiben, obwohl er wusste, dass der es gern für ihn getan hatte. Aber Charles war da eigen, ließ sich nichts durchgehen. Wenn er sich etwas nicht leisten konnte, dann musste eben so lange gespart werden, bis das Geld zusammen war – oder er suchte sich Arbeit, die es ja reichlich gab. Da war hier mal ein Rad zu reparieren und dort fiel eine Zimmermannsarbeit an. Durch seine geschickten Hände und seinen wachen, praktischen Verstand, gepaart mit seiner Freundlichkeit hatte er sich in Walnut Grove schnell gute Freunde gemacht. Immer wieder kamen Anfragen, denen er auch gern nachkam. Aber im Grunde wollte er nur auf seiner Farm sein, wollte mit seiner Familie von deren Erträgen leben. Wollte es schaffen – als Farmer. Schon als Junge hatte er davon geträumt. Und jetzt, da er erwachsen und mehrfacher Familienvater war, sah er, dass er es schaffen konnte, wenn er nur kräftig genug anpackte.

Mary mochte ihren Vater gerade deswegen. Sie bewunderte ihn für seinen Tatendrang, seine optimistische Art, ins Leben zu treten, jeden Morgen aufs Neue. Und wenn etwas schiefging, egal was, dann, so lautete eine anderer seiner Devisen, müsse man es eben noch einmal machen – und es schließlich so lange wiederholen, bis es passte. Und dabei hockte ihm stets ein spitzbübisches Lächeln im Augenwinkel. Oh, wie sehr sie auch dieses Lächeln vermisste. Ja, das waren so Dinge, die sie tatsächlich vermisste – und dann kam es ihr eben auch an. Fragen schlichen sich ein, die sie sonst umschiffen konnte, wie: _Warum? Warum ich?_

Dass es darauf keine Antwort gab, war ihr klar. Sie hatte Hiob nicht lesen müssen, um das zu erfahren. Der Herrgott gab, der Herrgott nahm, seine Pläne waren für die Menschen nicht einsehbar. Und dennoch war es hart – und gerade, wenn es um solche Vertrautheiten ging, wie das Lächeln ihres Vaters oder Spitz’ Sommersprossen und Carries leichte Segelohren. Ja, in solchen Momenten hätte sie weinen können. Doch wusste sie, dass dies nur dem Selbstmitleid geschuldet war.

Mary hatte in den Tagen, da sie das Haus hütete, sehr viel Zeit, über solche Dinge nachzudenken und um sich nicht weiter ihrer trüben Stimmung hinzugeben, nahm sie Nels’ Buch zur Hand, las in ihm und machte sich mit Hilfe des Braille-Schreibers Notizen.

_Wenn es wirklich stimmte, dass sich die Arten aus einer ursprünglichen Art entwickelt haben und wenn es stimmte, dass die jeweiligen Arten stets die Fähigkeit aufweisen, sich ihrer Umwelt adäquat anzupassen – ja, dass die Fähigkeit dazu, Leben erst ermöglicht …_

Mary konnte nur immer wieder Staunen über die Klar- und Weitsicht dieses Darwin, dessen Namen sie zum ersten Mal in Miss Beadles Unterricht vernommen hatte. Schon damals war sie Feuer und Flamme für diese so neuen Theorien gewesen – zumal diese, das notierte sie sich auch …

_… scheinbar mit dem ersten Schöpfungsbericht kollidierten. In der Bibel heißt es, dass Gott die Welt in 7 Tagen, nein, um korrekt zu sein in 6 Tagen erschaffen habe, wobei der 7. doch der wichtigste sei, da er die Ruhe nach dem Schöpfungswerk brachte und dieses Werk erst als solches heilige …_

_Wie also,_ so schrieb sie, _lässt sich nun dies mit der Darwin’schen Evolutionstheorie in Einklang bringen? Und: stehen sich Wissenschaft und Gottglaube tatsächlich gegenüber, ja schließen sie einander aus?_

Mary war voll des Eifers, auf diese Fragen eine Antwort zu finden, denn sie wusste, dass ihr diese Fragen auch von ihrer Schülerschaft gestellt werden würden.

Ihre Mutter Caroline, indes selbst mit der Hausarbeit befasst, freute sich über Marys Eifer, über ihre Fähigkeit, sich so sehr in Dinge zu vertiefen, dass sie alles andere dabei vollkommen zu vergessen schien. Vollkommen. Caroline wusste, dass es gerade diese Gabe war, die ihrer Tochter den Lebensmut zurückgegeben hatte – das und ihr Kampfeswille, den sie wohl vom Vater geerbt zu haben schien. Oftmals schon hatte sich Caroline gefragt, wie sie selbst mit einer etwaigen Erblindung umgegangen wäre. Hätte sie auch so gefasst reagiert? Gut, Mary war in diese Schule nach Iowa gekommen – ein Glück für sie. Ein noch viel größeres, Adam dort kennen- und lieben gelernt zu haben. Adam und sie – ein wundervolles Paar. Beide zurückhaltend, bescheiden, gottgläubig, aufrichtig. Ja, Mary hatte großes, großes Glück gehabt, auf diesen jungen Mann getroffen zu sein – und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr für die beiden, als dass sie wieder zusammenfinden würden. Sie hatte ihrer Tochter nichts über ihre geheimsten Gedanken gesagt, dass Mary Adam nicht hätte wegschicken sollen. Sie hätte es an ihrer Tochter Stelle nicht getan. Für sie war und ist die Familie das Wichtigste, der Zusammenhalt, die Liebe. Auch sie hatte bereits ein Kind verloren. Und ihre größte Stütze war damals ihre Familie gewesen – für sie hatte sie wieder zu leben begonnen. Sie verurteilte Mary für ihren Entschluss nicht, verspürte jedoch ein vages Gefühl und da sie es nicht richtig benennen konnte, ängstigte es sich umso mehr. Freilich würde sie ihrer Tochter davon nichts erzählen. Sie war froh und glücklich, dass es Mary wieder besser zu gehen schien, dass sie auflebte – wie beim Picknick am Sonntag, da sie sich über den _Blindenstock_ , den ihr Mister Oleson gebracht hatte, so sehr gefreut hatte, dass sie ihm um den Hals gefallen war. So ausgelassen hatte sie ihre Tochter schon lang nicht mehr gesehen. Aber es war ja auch ein so wertvolles Geschenk für sie – das wusste Caroline. Und ein wundervoller Gedanke von Nels, der sich in ihm barg.

Tage gingen ins Land und irgendwann flaute der Regen ab, das Land erhielt die Möglichkeit aufzuatmen. Bereits morgens hörte Mary, dass sich die Zeit des Regens dem Ende näherte. Es prasselte nicht mehr so stark ans Fenster, nieselte nur noch. Bald, so dachte sie, würde die Sonne wieder hervorkommen und mit ihr die Tage im Freien … Und da sie es am Nachmittag nicht mehr hielt, es sie, so wie ihre Geschwister, hinaustrieb, bat auch sie ihre Eltern, ihren Stock ausprobieren zu dürfen. Warum sie sich allerdings dafür entschied, einen anderen Weg als Albert und Laura und Carrie einzuschlagen, wusste sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen. Vielleicht war es so, dass sie Einsamkeit nach den Tagen des gedrängten Beisammenseins benötigte? Und obwohl es noch leicht nieselte ging sie los, ihren Stock auf dem Weg vor sich hin und her bewegend, tastend – er war ihr wie ein Auge. Ja. Und das andere trottete neben ihr her und schnupperte hier und dort, entlang des Wiesenrains, an Blumen und Gräsern und gab ab und zu ein leises _Wuff_ von sich. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, als sie nach Bandits Halsband taste und sich dann, ungeachtet des noch immer nassen Grases in die Wiesen schlug. Das brauchte das, musste spüren und dazu diese wundervoll frische Luft in sich aufnehmen. Immer tiefer tastete sie sich voran, ehe sie unvermittelt stehen blieb. Zwar wusste sie nicht, wie weit genau sie gegangen war, doch schloss sie die Augen und breitete die Arme aus, erspürte die sich im leichten Wind wiegenden, aber noch immer feuchten Grasähren. Sie kitzelten sie beinah an den Handflächen. So verharrte sie wohl einige Zeit, schweigend, nur fühlend, tastend und atmend, bis sie plötzlich einer winzigen Bewegung hinter sich gewahr wurde. Nicht wissend, nur ahnend, blieb sie stehen, regte sich nicht.


	13. Kapitel 13

_„Ein Wunder“, sagte sie und darauf ich: „Nicht einmal ein Zufall.“_

_Sie schwieg, lächelte jedoch – ein wenig spitzbübisch, wie mir schien._

_Wir gingen dann weiter – ein paar Schritte, auch wenn die Nässe in die Beinkleider drang …_

_Sie sagte mir, wie sehr sie den Stock schätze. Im Haus habe sie ein wenig üben können und hätte dabei das reinste Chaos angerichtet. Ihre Mutter hätte sie schließlich gebeten, vor die Tür zu gehen. Da es aber geregnet hätte … Sie unterbrach sich lachend, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Aber die meiste Zeit habe ich gelesen – in Ihrem Buch, Nels.“_

_„So? In meinem Buch?“_

_„Ja, in dem von Darwin, ein ganz wundervolles Buch. Allein schon der Tatsache wegen, dass es einer fundamentalistischen Theologie …“_

_„Einer, was?“, fragte ich verwirrt._

_„Einer fundamentalistischenTheologie“, wiederholte sie leichthin._

_„Ich verstehe nicht.“_

_Sie besann sich und sagte dann: „Einer fundamentalen Lehre von Gott, die das Wort Gottes eins zu eins in der Bibel erkennt … nun Darwins Werk gerät zu diesem Denken in Widerspruch. Denn wie erklären sie es sich, dass es dort 7 Tage sind, die die Schöpfung der Welt dauerte, bei Darwin jedoch noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, ja mehr, dass sich der Menschen nicht als Krone der Schöpfung erweist, sondern als aus anderen, früheren Arten hervorgegangen – und denken Sie es weiter, Nels …“_

_Sie unterbrach sich, sah in meine Richtung und ich stellte mich so, dass ich ihren Blick empfing. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie mir war, als ich sie so sprechen hörte – ich verstand ja kaum. Und dass, was ich hier wiederzugehen versuche von ihren Gedanken – unvollkommen. Wie kann ein einfacher Kaufmann, der ich nun einmal bin, solch hohen Gedanken folgen?_

_„… Nels“, sagte sie wieder, „… denken Sie weiter. Sind wir die Krone der Schöpfung?“_

_„Ich weiß nicht“, gab ich zu. Ich hatte mir darüber noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht, doch ich fürchtete, nun nicht mehr darum herum zu kommen._

_Mary lächelte mich an. Bei Gott, sie ist so gescheit. Und ich wollte ihre Hände in meine nehmen, wollte ihr zeigen, dass … Ach … Aber sie fuhr fort: „Aus jeder Art entstehen neue und immer wieder neue – alle noch besser an ihre Umwelt angepasst, als die vorhergehenden. Wir sind nicht die Krone der Schöpfung …“_

_Aber du, so dachte ich, bist mir das Liebste, du Mary Ingalls, die du hier vor mir stehst am Ufer das Creeks und mir zeigst, wie sehr dich ‚mein‘ Buch mitreißt, wie sehr es dich begeistert. Ich bin ein glücklicher Mann, ein sehr glücklicher._

_„Wir sind nicht die Krone der Schöpfung, sind laut Darwin nichts Besonderes, auch wenn wir Verstand und Seele besitzen, aber wir werden uns im Laufe vieler Jahrtausende, ja sogar Jahrmillionen wandeln, ändern …“_

_Und wenn es so wäre, wärst du mir noch immer das Liebste, dachte ich nur wieder. Mary Ingalls, ich …_

_„Und deswegen“, unterbrach sie meine Gedanken, „deswegen gilt Darwin manchen als Ketzer. Er schreibt selbst, Sie wissen …“_

_Ich wusste nicht, sah sie nur an._

_„… die Kopernikanische Wende …“_

_„Ja“, erwiderte ich. „Ja, die kenne ich …“_

_„Eben die – seine Erkenntnisse kommen der gleich. Hier wie dort erfolgt ein Paradigmenwechsel …“_

_Bei Gott, woher hat sie all diese Worte, die so fremd klingen und doch so wundervoll aus ihrem Mund. So wunderbar selbstverständlich, als gebrauchte sie sie jeden Tag._

_„Kopernikus verbannte einst die Erde aus dem Zentrum unseres Sonnensystems und erklärte sie zu einem einfachen Planeten“, fuhr sie fort._

_„Und ebenso nun Darwin mit den Menschen?“, fragte ich leise._

_„Genauso verhält es sich, Nels.“_

_Sie wirkte so erregt. Ich sah auch, wie sie ein, zweimal Luft holte._

_„Und nun frage ich mich und auch Sie, wie mit der Bibel umgehen, die den Menschen doch als Krone der Schöpfung betrachtet.“_

_„Wie denn?“, wiederholte ich verwirrt._

_„Ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Worin besteht die Bedeutung des ersten Schöpfungsberichtes, wenn doch eine seiner Hauptaussagen nicht mehr stimmig ist?“_

_Ich schwieg einen Moment. „Vielleicht“, so sagte ich dann, „können wir den ersten Schöpfungsbericht gemeinsam lesen?“_

_„Wenn Sie das wirklich wollen?“, kam’s von ihr._

_„Ich will …“_

_Standen hierauf schweigend am Ufer des Creeks. Ich blickte aufs anschwellende Wasser hinaus. Und da der Regen auffrischte, spannte ich den Schirm auf und trat näher an die heran – und sie, wohl meiner Nähe gewahr, hob den Kopf und berührte mich am Arm – flüchtig nur, wie zufällig._

_„Nels“, sagte sie leise. „Ich fänd’s schön, wenn wir zusammen die Bibel lesen würden.“_

_Wie mir da war und wie gern hätte ich sie an Wange berührt, ließ den Moment jedoch verstreichen. Traute mich einfach nicht, ich alter Esel! Und dabei bedarf es doch nicht viel … Ich würde ihr so gern zeigen, was ich für sie empfinde._

_Wenn doch bloß …_

_Sie wandte sich plötzlich an mich, sagte leichthin: „Ich mag den Regen im Grunde nicht sehr, aber jetzt gerade – kommen Sie, Nels.“ Und, weil ich nicht sofort reagierte, so verblüfft war ich, sagte sie noch einmal: „Kommen Sie!“_

_Ich folgte ihr, hinaus auf die Wiese. Versuchte den Regenschirm auch über sie zu halten, doch sie eilte mir voraus – den Stock, den ich ihr schenkte, in der Hand und nach dem rechten Weg tastend. Doch plötzlich blieb sie ganz unvermittelt stehen, legte den Stock ins Gras nieder, streckte ihre Arme nach mir aus und lächelte mich an._

_„Kommen Sie, Nels“, sagte sie._

_„Wie?“_

_Ich verstand zuerst nicht, doch, als sie die ersten Tanzschritte tat – auf mich zu – mit inzwischen durchfeuchtetem Kleid, da packte es mich und ich ließ den Schirm fallen._

_„Hier?“, fragte ich noch, schon war ich bei ihr und legte meine Arme um sie._

_„Ja, hier“, sagte sie. „Bringen Sie mir das Tanzen bei.“_

_Wir tanzten miteinander auf dieser Wiese, unterm Regen wohl einige Schritte – und sie trat mir weiß Gott wie oft auf die Füße dabei. „Nels“, sagte sie, da sie’s selbst gespürt hatte, und noch einmal: „Nels.“_

_„Mary“, erwiderte ich und sie „sah“ mich nur an … ihre Augen, ihre wunderschönen Augen … dieses helle, helle Blau, so warm …_

_Am liebsten hätte ich ihr Gesicht umfasst und mich zu ihr hinabgeneigt – so leicht fühlte ich mich plötzlich – wie 17. Damals zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen geküsst … ach, Nels, und nun hier, auf den Wiesen, im Regen – vollkommen durchnässt, leicht zitternd, der Kühle wegen – egal all das. Ich sah ihren leicht geöffneten Mund._

_Oh, wenn ich doch nur, wenn ich wüsste ..._

_„Mary“, sagte ich ganz leis’, dass sie’s nicht hören konnte._

_„Nels“, kam’s jedoch von ihr ebenso leis._

_Wir waren nass, so nass, als wir die Wiese verließen. Sie fror – ich sah’s an ihren blauen Lippen._

_Ein Gottlob auf die Decken, die ich im Wagen hatte – warme, trockene. Ich gab ihr eine und half ihr, sich in sie einzuhüllen. Brachte sie dann nach Haus – sie und ihren treuen Begleiter, Bandit._

_Kurz vor Plum Creek gestand ich ihr, nach ihr gesucht zu haben – heute, gestern und den Tag davor auch – entlang der Wiesen sei ich gefahren. Ich hab’s ihr gesagt – mit klopfendem Herzen. Sie „sah“ mich nur wieder an und sagte dann: „Ich mag Sie auch, Nels.“_

Nels keuchte, legte den Bleistift weg und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er trug noch immer die nassen Sachen, die ihm nun am Leib zu kleben begannen und ihn leicht frösteln ließen. Doch all das interessierte ihn wenig, da er über diesen Nachmittag nachsann. Wie wunderbar war das nur – wie wundersam. Hätte er sich das je vorstellen können, dass so etwas geschehen konnte, so etwas? Dass ihn Mary Ingalls mochte – und mehr noch als das. Sie hatte ihn zum Abschied geküsst – auf die Wange – und ihre kleine Hand hatte dabei auf seiner Schulter gelegen. Das gab’s doch nicht, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Traum. Ihm waren Tränen in die Augen getreten, die er sich nun mühsam abwischte und schniefend sah er in die kleine Flamme seiner Lampe.

_Bei Gott_ , schrieb er, _ich bin kein Poet, nur ein kleiner Kaufmann, der all das, was ihm da wiederfährt, nur mühsam in Worte fassen kann. Sie war mir nah, hat mich geküsst und zuvor auf mein Stammeln hin nach meiner Hand getastet und dann dies: Ich mag Sie auch, Nels._


	14. Kapitel 14

Das Unwetter brach in der Nacht über die Ingall’sche Farm herein – und mit ihm die Katastrophe. Bereits am Abend prasselte der Regen heftig aufs Dach des kleinen Hauses und Mary spürte die Unruhe ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter. Auch Laura, Albert, sogar die kleine Carrie waren sehr schweigsam. Alle lauschten, wie der Wind immer mehr auffrischte und große Tropfen ans Haus peitschte, gar schleuderte, ja, wie er selbst das Haus packte und erzittern und beben ließ. Er riss an ihm, so als wolle er es der Erde entreißen.

In der Nacht dann schreckte Mary aus einem flachen Schlaf auf, hörte Vater und Mutter in der Küche miteinander reden. Bei Kerzenschein flüsterten sie, doch das brauchten sie nicht, denn schon waren all ihre Sprösslinge bei ihnen, auch Mary tastete sich zum Tisch. Und alle sieben – einschließlich der winzigen Grace – lauschten den Urgewalten, die sie zu verschlingen drohten. Der Hagel schlug in großen Brocken aufs Dach – es klang so, als fielen Steine – von einer viel mächtigeren Hand als der der Menschen hinabgeschleudert auf das, was die Ingalls besaßen, dieses kleine, ja winzige Land, vollbestanden mit Weizen, ihrer einzigen Habe.

„Die Ernte …“, setzte Vater Ingalls an und ihm versagte fast die Stimme, „… ist hin.“

Und so, als koste es diese höhere Macht voll aus, schien am nächsten Morgen vom azurblauen Himmel die Sonne und hüllte die Erde wieder in eine träge Wärme, die den Menschen zum Entspannen ermunterte, jedoch nicht zu diesen ernsten, lebensnotwendigen Gedanken, die nun in den Köpfen dieser Familie kreisten.

_Was tun, da die Ernte, der Ertrag eines Jahres verdorben? Was tun, da das Geld nicht reichen wird für eine zweite Aussaat? Was tun?_

Mary hatte ihren Vater schon oft sehr schweigsam erlebt, doch dieses Mal schien er besonders ergriffen. Sie sah ihn vor ihrem geistigen Auge am Tische sitzen, vor sich hinstarrend, die gefalteten Hände am Mund, so als bete er. Doch das tat er nicht. Er grübelte, grübelte, grübelte. Sie wusste, wie es in ihm aussah, dass es an ihm zerrte, seiner Familie kein verlässliches Leben bieten zu können. Es wühlte in ihm, dass er als Farmer immer wieder zu scheitern drohte, dass er sein Geld dann doch durch andere Arbeit verdienen musste.

Und so war es dann schließlich auch. An den folgenden Tagen, da die Sonne wieder vom Himmel brannte, holte Ingalls die spärlichen Überreste einer einst als reich gewähnten Ernte vom Feld – es würde genügen, um die Familie zu versorgen, ja, und das dankten dem Herrgott auch alle 7. Doch für einen zusätzlichen Verkauf des Getreides, der ihnen das nötige Geld für weiteres Saatgut beschert hätte, reichte es eben nicht.

Und so packte Vater Ingalls seine Sachen, um seine Familie, aber auch das Land, das ihnen nun schon seit 5 Jahren Heimat war, zuerst gen _Sleepy Eye_ und späterhin, sollte er dort nichts finden, Richtung _Mankato_ hin zu verlassen – und wenn nötig, würde er noch weitergehen.

Er hing an diesem Stückchen Land, das er seit 5 Jahren bestellte – ja, er war sich bisweilen so vorgekommen, als hätte Gott ihn und seine Familie extra hierhergeführt, kommend aus den _Big Woods_ im Osten. Nicht nur einmal hatte Charles die Bibel zur Hand genommen und mit seiner Familie die Geschichte des Exodus, des Auszugs der Kinder Israels aus Ägypten gelesen und alle hatten daran die Hoffnung geknüpft, in ein besseres, ein fruchtbares Land zu gelangen, das ihnen ihrer Hände Arbeit durch einen reichen Ertrag dankte. Und wenn nicht das, dann zumindest in ein Land, das ihnen das Leben auf Erde sicherte. Charles träumte schon immer davon, Farmer zu sein. Er konnte sich das Leben in der Stadt nicht vorstellen. Er war als Landmann geboren, wusste mit seinen zwei Händen umzugehen, konnte zupacken und besaß obendrein Köpfchen. Er hatte sich getraut, eine Farm zu übernehmen, damals, vor 5 Jahren, hier in Plum Creek, unweit des kleinen Ortes namens Walnut Grove, dem Walnuss-Hain. Ein wundervoller, ein poetischer Name, wie er fand. Das hatte ihm gefallen, auch, dass er und seine Familie, abgesehen von einigen Ausnahmen, so freundlich begrüßt worden waren. Klar, am Anfang hatte es einige Probleme gegeben, aber das war doch normal. Ging doch jedem Neuen so. Er musste sich erst zeigen und seine lauteren Absichten unter Beweis stellen. Charles wusste doch, wie das lief. Er und seine Familie hatten eine Heimat gefunden – und die, das wusste Mary nur zu gut, wollte sein Vater nicht mehr verlassen.

Mary seufzte leise, als sie der Geschäftigkeit um sich her gewahr wurde. Ihr Vater würde sie in wenigen Tagen verlassen. In wenigen Tagen – und mit ihm gingen wohl viele andere Farmer, auch sie ließen ihre Familien zurück, vorerst, abwartend, wie sich alles entwickelte. Es hing davon ab, ob sie Arbeit finden würden.

Ein tränenreicher Abschied war’s anderntags – und es war vor allem Laura, die von ihrem Vater nicht lassen konnte, sich an ihn schmiegte und ihm sagte, wie lieb sie ihn hätte. Auch sie war sein Liebling, schon immer gewesen. Und so zog er sie wohl wieder und wieder in seine Arme. Doch Charles musste los und so tastete Mary nach ihrer Schwester, nahm deren Hand in die ihre und sagte: „Wir wollen beten.“ Und zusammen sprachen die Ingalls den 23. Psalm, den sie immer aufsagte, wenn sie sich bedrückt fühlten:

_Der Ewige ist mein Hirte, mir mangelt’s nicht. Auf grünen Auen lässt er mich lagern, zu Wassern, um dort zu ruh’n, leitet er mich. Mein Leben erquickt er: Er führt mich auf rechter Bahn, um seines Namens willen. – Auch, wenn ich geh’ im Tal der Finsternis, fürcht’ ich kein Leid, denn du bist bei mir: Dein Stecken und Stab trösten mich. Du bereitest vor mir einen Tisch im Angesicht meiner Bedränger, salbst mit Öl mein Haupt, mein Becher fließt über. Nur Güte und Gnade folgen mir all meine Lebenstage, ich werde bleiben in des Ewigen Haus mein Leben lang._

Und auch, als ihr Vater schon lang vom Hof gezogen war, betete ihn Mary mit Laura und Albert zusammen, die bei ihr hockten. Und, um vor allem ihre Schwester zu beruhigen, schlug Mary einer inneren Eingebung folgend die Josephsgeschichte auf, jene Geschichte, in der Joseph von seinen Brüdern als Sklave nach Ägypten verkauft wurde. Sie wollten ihn weghaben, da sie eifersüchtig auf ihn waren, wollten ihn im Grunde morden. Doch er gelangte im fremden Land zu Reichtum und Ansehen und als eine Hungersnot das Land Israel bedrohte, war er es, der als zweitmächtigster Mann im Staat seine hungernden Brüder und deren Familien rettete.

Diese Geschichte war für Mary so wundervoll, da sie genau das anzeigte, was sie zu empfinden begann: Gottes Werke erschließen sich manchmal erst vom Ende her …


	15. Kapitel 15

_Habe Mary seit dem großen Unwetter noch nicht wiedergesehen,_ schrieb Nels, wieder an seinem Küchentisch sitzend und holte einige Male tief Luft.

_Hoffentlich geht es ihr und ihrer Familie gut. Zumal ihr Vater, ich erfuhr’s, aufgrund der Missernte gezwungen ist, sich anderswo Arbeit zu suchen. Möge ihm das gelingen und möge er seine Familie durchbringen. Es trifft immer die Ärmsten. Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte. Die Farmer sind unser aller Kameraden, geht es ihnen schlecht, krankt auch die Stadt. Es müsste für sie eine Versicherung geben, eine, in die sie einzahlen und die ihnen, sobald sie in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten, einen Betrag auszahlt – sozusagen wie eine Lebensversicherung._

_War für einige Tage bei Harriet und den Kindern auf dem Land. Bin unmittelbar nach dem Unwetter losgefahren. Statt sich zu freuen, keifte mich Harriet in gewohnter Weise an, machte mir Vorhaltungen, warum ich nicht in der Stadt geblieben sei. Schließlich sei der Laden nun unbewacht und stehe Plünderern offen. Als ich ihr sagte, dass alles gut sei, sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche – es noch genügend Leute in der Stadt hätte, die ein Auge auf unseren Laden werfen würden und ich mich um sie und die Kinder sorgen, nannte sie mich einen „verweichlichten Kerl“, der zu feige sei, um ihr Lebenswerk zu verteidigen. Ja, sie nannten unseren Laden, ihr Lebenswerk. Als ich sie daran erinnerte, dass uns beiden der Laden gehöre, rümpfte sie nur die Nase und schimpfte mich einen „Zwerg“ und „Wicht“, der es ohne sie und ihr kaufmännisches Geschick zu nichts gebracht hätte, sie hätte mich doch aus der Gosse geholt… Als ich sie darauf hinwies, dass uns mein Vater das Geld für den Laden gegeben hätte, schnaubte sie nur und lachte höhnisch. Und all das vor den Kindern … Himmel, die Kinder! Nellie sah mich teilweise schon so an wie ihre Mutter, mit der gleichen hochgestellten Nase. Ich weiß, dass sie mich zu verachten beginnt._

_Willie jedoch gebe ich noch nicht verloren. Er scheint nach mir zu geraten. Und er nannte mich „Vater“._

Nels holte tief Luft und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, las die letzten Zeilen noch einmal, überlegte. Im Grunde hatte er all das nicht schreiben wollen. Und doch tilgte er es nun nicht. Den Namen seines Sohnes unterstrich er dick. Um ihn würde er sich kümmern müssen. _Aus ihm muss etwas werden._

_Und als ich wieder fahren wollte, fragte mich Harriet allen Ernstes, warum. Hier sei meine Familie, hier mein Platz. Als ich ihr erklärte, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, wie wichtig es sei, ‚ihren‘ Laden zu beschützen, nannte sie mich einen herzlosen Kerl, einen Trottel, gar Tölpel, der nichts, aber auch gar nicht verstünde._

_Ich frage mich, was es da zu verstehen gibt. Was gibt es überhaupt noch zu verstehen? Das frage ich mich schon seit langem und nun auch, ob diese Zeit, da wir getrennt sind, nicht dazu angetan ist, eine Lösung für unser Problem zu finden._

Zwei Tage später notiert Nels in sein Tagebuch:

_Heute sah ich Mary wieder auf dieser Wiese sitzen, den Blick gen Westen der untergehenden Sonne zugewandt. Ich war, wie an den Tagen zuvor auch, die Wege gegangen, um nach ihr Ausschau zu halten, als ich ihrer tatsächlich gewahr wurde. Ich ging zu ihr, setzte mich neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick, der Ferne zu – so wie bei unserem ersten Treffen auch. Und ich frage mich wieder: Was sieht sie dort, oder meint zu erblicken?_

_Sie blinzelte einige Male._

_„Mary“, sagte ich ganz leis und sie nahm meine Hand, drückte sie leicht. Dann wandte sie sich an mich._

_„Nels“, sagte sie, kam mir näher, berührte mich an der Wange._

_Ich bin so glücklich._


	16. Kapitel 16

_Er ist ein schöner Mann._

_Darf ich das so schreiben? Sehen kann ich ihn nicht mehr, doch trage ich sein Bild in mir. Hab’s die ganze Zeit in mir getragen. Bewusst wurde es mir erst vorhin, da wir wieder nebeneinander auf der Wiese saßen. Ich erinnere mich an sein Gesicht: seine großen blauen Augen, die so gütig blicken, den leicht schiefen Mund dazu, die gebogene Nase. Sein braunes Haar, das ihm schon damals licht geworden …_

_Er gefällt mir._

_Mir ist das peinlich – und ich schreib’s nur so offen, da ich dies wohl verwahrt verberge – nicht so unbedacht wie sein Buch. Nein. Diese Zeilen sind nur für mich. Für Mary, die … Ach, Mary, wo soll all das nur enden?_

_Auch wünschte ich mir, er würde mich berühren. Doch wie soll ich’s ihm zeigen, dass ich es mag, von ihm berührt zu werden? Er ist in allem so verhalten, schüchtern gar, kann nicht recht aus sich heraus. Und der Kuss, den er mir damals beim Picknick auf die Wange gab – so schnell, so kurz – ich nahm ihn kaum wahr, da nicht mit ihm gerechnet._

_Und jetzt waren wir uns schon seit Tagen nicht mehr begegnet. Die Vertrautheit dahin. Er eben wieder recht steif. Aber es ist ja auch viel in dieser Zeit geschehen. Das Unwetter – und Vater ist weg, sich Arbeit zu suchen. Noch haben wir keine Nachricht von ihm erhalten. Wo hält er sich gerade auf? Noch in Sleepy Eye oder schon in Mankato oder anderswo?_

_Wir alle stellen uns diese Fragen._

_Wird er Arbeit finden?_

_Wird er es schaffen, rechtzeitig das Geld für neues Saatgut zu verdienen? Oh, wenn wir ihm doch nur helfen könnten. Aber die Arbeit der Frauen, das Nähen – es wird so schlecht bezahlt. Und ich, als Lehrerin? Jetzt, in den Ferien? Könnt’ Nachhilfe geben. Ich sollte es mit Mutter besprechen. Ernsthaft._

_Das sind so Gedanken, die uns alle umtreiben und einem dem Kopf schwermachen. Und auch er, ich weiß es, hat Probleme. Er sprach sie an, hätt’ es jedoch nicht müssen. Ich weiß doch um alles, weiß. Wer denn auch nicht, dass ihn seine Frau schlecht behandelt?_

_Er hat sich bei mir nicht gehenlassen, deutete nur an. Das gefällt mir. Er findet kein schlechtes Wort für seine Frau und seine Tochter. Seinen Sohn, den mag er – das habe ich gespürt. Willie. Ein Frechdachs, ein Irrwisch. Damals in der Schule, da er noch klein, wirkte er ein wenig zurückgeblieben – oder nein, nicht das, nur unüberlegt, äußerte sich auch so. Man hätte ihn als unerzogenes, dummes Kind bezeichnen können. Doch nun, wie ihn Nels beschreibt, scheint er sich von Mutter und Schwester zu distanzieren, scheint seinen eigenen Weg beschreiten zu wollen._

_„Aus ihm wird was, dafür sorge ich“, hatte Nels gesagt und ich nickte, stimmte ihm zu. Er müsse sich um ihn kümmern. Um ihn vor allem. Nellie – ein anderes Thema. Kaum jünger als ich, besucht ab Herbst die letzte Klasse und will danach – Nels weiß es nicht. Weiß gar nichts über die Pläne seiner Tochter, die wohl der der Mutter entsprechen. Und die schweigt sich aus._

_„Früher“, sagte Nels, „da hatte sie große Pläne mit ihr.“ Warum denn nicht Tänzerin oder Schauspielerin werden. Gar Musikerin? Für nichts hatte sich Nellie geeignet. Das einzige, was sie konnte, war es, sich in der Schule durchzumogeln. So geschehen am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Nels sagte, dass er schon da gespürte habe, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hätte sich aufregen und ihr die Leviten lesen müssen, tat’s aber nicht. Schwieg._

_Ich hatte ihn einige Male tief Luft holen hören und berührte ihn wieder an der Wange. Und er nahm meine Hand in die seine, drückte sie leicht, dann küsste er sie. Mich durchfuhr’s dabei, obwohl’s nicht angebracht war._

_„Du bist so lieb“, sagte er dann und ich daraufhin: „Danke, dass du mir all das anvertraust.“_

_Hierauf schwiegen wir wohl eine Weile und ich wandte mich wieder gen Westen. Obwohl ich nichts sehen kann, überall um mich her Dunkelheit herrscht, weiß ich doch noch, wie es aussieht, wenn sich die Sonne der Erde zuneigt und, wenn sie ganz am Horizont scheinbar in ihr versinkt – manchmal, aber nur manchmal, dann leuchtet sie kurz grün auf, bevor sie endgültig untergeht. Ich weiß, woran das liegt, dass es die Luftmassen sind, die ein so klares Bild der Sonne schaffen. Ein so reines. Und da ich hier sitze, „sehe“ ich all das wieder und wieder. Ich will es nicht vergessen. Hier draußen saß ich schon als Mädchen gern – und wenn es Gott so will, werde ich auch als alte Frau noch hier sitzen._

_Was ich sähe, hatte er mich damals, bei unserem ersten Treffen gefragt und auch heute fragte er wieder danach. Ich sagte es ihm damals nicht, sagte auch jetzt nichts. Doch Bilder wandeln sich. Und ich kann mich diesen neuen Bildern nicht entziehen._

_Er hat eine schöne Stimme, sie klingt warm, sanft und kraftvoll zugleich. Ich mag es, wie er die Worte beginnt, mag es auch, wie er sie ausklingen lässt. Ich bin blind und vielleicht liegt es daran, dass mein Gehör geschärft ist, also schreibe ich einfach, dass ich das Gefühl habe, er sei Musiker und Maler zugleich. Er malt mit seiner Stimme Bilder und lässt sie schwingen – oder flattern wie ein luftiges Band im Sommerwind, wenn er lacht._


	17. Kapitel 17

_Trafen uns heute wieder. Und wieder auf der Wiese. Etwas früher diesmal. Hatten uns verabredet – zum ersten Mal. Ich kam, sah sie, an einem Baume lehnend, ein Buch auf den Knien. Ich wollte rufen, winken gar, so sehr hatte es mich gepackt, ehe mir bewusstwurde …_

_Ach, Nels …, alter, alter Nels …_

_Trat zu ihr. Bandit hob den Kopf, beachtete mich jedoch kaum, wohl, weil er mich kennt. Sie aber erhob sich, da sie’s rascheln hörte, wandte sich mir zu, die Arme nach mir ausgestreckt. Ich ergriff ihre Hände, hielt kurz inne, betrachtete sie in ihrem leichten Sommerkleid, dann zog ich sie an mich. Konnt’ nicht anders als sie umarmen. Den ganzen Morgen über, als ich im Laden stand, dachte ich nur an sie. Und an diesen Augenblick, da ich sie endlich wiedersehen dürfe._

_„Nels“, sagte sie leis, „ich habe auf dich gewartet“, und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals, „sah“ auf. Nun, es hätt’ nicht viel gefehlt – sie war mir so nah. Ach, ich sah sie stattdessen nur an und ließ auch diesen Moment verstreichen._

_Heiß war’s an diesem Nachmittag, selbst hier im Schatten des Baumes. Der Wind trug die Hitze in Schwaden heran, fuhr durchs Gras, sengte das Land und wuchs sich schier zu einem Glutofen aus. Ich öffnete die oberen Knöpfe meines Hemdes und musste einige Male tief Luft holen._

_Und da wir uns setzten, neigte sie sich zu mir hinüber, küsste mich auf die Wange – ganz plötzlich._

_„Schön, dass du da bist.“_

_Lehnten uns dann an den Baum. Beide. Zusammen. Ein seltsames Gefühl war das, ihr so nah zu sein. Nahm ihre Hand in die meine. Sie „sah“ mich an. Lächelte. Dies Mädchen. Mein Gott. Wie alt ist sie? So alt wie Nellie? Und doch sehe ich in ihr …_

_Ach, Nels, was geschieht hier? Wenn ich’s doch nur begreifen könnte. Wenn …_

_Sprachen nicht viel, hielten uns nur bei den Händen. Ich sah hinaus auf die Wiese, die, trotz der Regentage gelblich verfärbt war. Der Wind zauste sie leicht – kämmte sie in Wellen, so schien’s mir. Wie schön ist es hier. Wie schön. So weit das Land und so still. Möcht’ an keinem anderen Ort sein, es sei denn, sie käme mit mir._

_Irgendwann_ _,_ _und ich weiß nicht wie ich’s fertigbrachte, legte ich den Arm um ihre Schulter und sie lehnte sich an mich, schmiegte sich gar, „sah“ auf. Und in dem Moment durchzuckte es mich und ich begriff, ja, ich begriff, dass auch sie … – verstehe es dennoch kein Bisschen. Wie auch?_

Nels keuchte, als er’s schrieb, keuchte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über’s Gesicht, dann hob er den Kopf, sah in die kleine Flamme, die ihm nächtliches Licht zuflackerte. Vor Jahren, so erinnerte er sich, hatte sich Doktor Baker in seine Nichte verliebt und sogar seine Verlobung bekanntgeben. Nels hatte nicht gewagt, diesen Mann _einen törichten Narren_ zu nennen. Nein, aber gedacht hatte er’s schon. Dieser Mann, kaum jünger als er … aber unverheiratet …

_Es war so heiß. Selbst im Schatten wurde es unerträglich, obwohl sich die Sonne gen Westen zu neigen begann und ich fragte sie: „Was meinst du? Wollen wir baden gehen?“_

_„Ich habe aber nichts dabei und außerdem …“_

_„Was?“_

_„Na ja …“_

_„Was?“_

_„Ach Nels …“_

_Doch auch ihr war zu warm, ich sah’s an ihrer Stirn und Nase, da sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet hatten._

_„Aber du darfst nicht hinsehen. Versprich’s mir.“_

_„Ich versprech’s dir.“_

_Und ich sah nicht hin. Auch, als sie mir die Hand reichte und mich bat, sie zum Wasser zu führen. Auch, als sie stolperte, sich den Fuß stieß und ich sie hochnahm und trug. Ich sah nicht hin. Würde es nie tun, wenn sie’s nicht wollte. (Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich jedoch den weißen Saum ihres Unterkleides, das sie anbehalten hatte, sah’s, weil ich den Kopf nicht schnell genug abwandte. Auch sah ich, dass ihr ein Träger von der Schulter geglitten war, als sie vor mir im Wasser stand.)_

_… ich weiß, dass er Wort hielt, mich nicht betrachtete,_ schrieb Mary in ihr Tagebuch, spät abends, sitzend vorm Haus. Und sie schrieb in die Nacht hinein: _Obwohl? Wär’s so schlimm gewesen, wenn er’s getan hätte, da ich doch Gleiches auch gern täte – ihn betrachten. Ihn nicht nur mit den Händen sehen, sondern wirklich betrachten. In der Bibel heißt es, dass sich Mann und Frau ob ihrer Nacktheit voreinander schämten. Aber ich schäme mich vor diesem Mann nicht. Jetzt nicht, tat es auch am Creek nicht. Ist es eine Sünde, sich nicht vor einem Mann zu schämen, ja sich sogar zu wünschen, von ihm berührt zu werden?_

_Es ist eine Sünde. Ich weiß es, die Bibel sagt es. Ehebruch ist es. Das 6. Gebot. Ich weiß es, ich spür’s, fühl’s. Aber es ist, wenn ich an Adam denke … nun, und doch lehrte man mich, dass die Ehe heilig sei. Auch gab ich mein Versprechen vor nicht einmal einem Jahr – damals noch in Winoka vor all meinen Lieben. Damals noch dachte ich, ich fühlte ewig so, wollt’ auch, konnt’ nicht anders. Und nun? Da ist nichts mehr._

_Oh Mary, gib dir Mühe, versuch es. Versuch zu fühlen. Ein Gefühl für ihn …_

_Aber da ist nichts. Vermag’s nicht. Wieder und wieder hab’ ich’s versucht und versucht und versucht. Nichts. Sollt’ ich hinfahr’n zu ihm nach New York. Mich zwingen? Es wäre meine Pflicht._

_Es ist Ehebruch von einem anderen Mann berührt werden zu wollen. Sich dies zu wünschen._

_Mary!_

_Das Wasser brachte Kühlung, Linderung keine. Wir standen wohl einige Momente nur nebeneinander und ich ließ meine Hände durchs Wasser gleiten, eh ich die seine fand. Und wieder hielten wir uns bei den Händen._

_Und was ist’s bei ihm? Das gleiche doch, Ehebruch, wenn er gleiches begehrt._

_Ich will mich diesen Gedanken nicht hingeben._

_Ich möchte von ihm berührt werden und das in einer Weise, die –… Ich schreib’s nur auf, über meine Lippen wird’s nie niemals kommen. Und das Papier wird niemand finden. Niemand. Zu gut verwahrt ist’s._

_Ich möchte von ihm in einer Weise berührt werden, die nur Eheleuten gestattet ist ..._

Nels schnappte nach Luft, denn ihm war’s in diesem Moment, da er in die Flamme sah, so, als hätt’s ihn durchzuckt und er schrieb: _Gingen nach dem Bad nebeneinander her, über die Wiese, um unsere Unterkleider trocknen zu lassen. Hand in Hand. Und Bandit neben uns. Er ist der einzige Zeuge dieses frühen Abends. Er sah, wie wir uns dann setzten – mitten auf die Wiese, uns dann auch niederlegten, wie sie sich an mich schmiegte und schließlich ihren Kopf auf meine Brust bettete, wie ich sie hielt. Er hat’s gesehen, aber er wird schweigen._

_Oh Nels, alter Junge, was würde Charles zu all dem sagen? Dass du seine Tochter – … Aber ich hielt sie doch nur und spürte ihr noch nasses Haar am Kinn; auch schloss ich nur die Augen, als ich sie zu streicheln begann. Mehr tat ich doch nicht._


	18. Kapitel 18

Sie wartete auf ihn – und das schon eine Weile. Die Zeit rückte voran – sie bemerkte es am Stand der Sonne. Doch er schien nicht zu kommen. Nicht. Aber gestern noch hatte er sie um ein weiteres Treffen gebeten, hatte sie ganz leis’ gefragt, ob er sie heute wiedersehen dürfte. So verhalten, beinahe schüchtern hatte er sie gefragt, da ihr Kopf noch auf seiner Brust ruhte und er sie hielt.

„Mary“, hatte er gefragt, „darf ich das?“

Sie hatte den Kopf gehoben, in seine Richtung gesehen, wusste ja, dass er im Gras lag, halb unter ihr, und hatte nach seiner Wange getastet. „Ich werde da sein.“

Und nun, nun war sie da. Er aber kam nicht. Was konnte geschehen sein? Doch hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes? Aber wäre er dann nicht gekommen? Oder … oder … verhielt es sich ganz anders? Gab’s einen Grund für sein Fernbleiben? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Nun, sie hatten gestern, kurz bevor sie sich trennten, ein Thema angesprochen, das sie beide nicht glücklich machte. Sie hatte es gespürt, an dem, wie er reagierte. Und auch sie hatte sich ungut dabei gefühlt. Aber angesprochen gehörte es ihrer Meinung nach. Je früher desto besser … Das fand sie. Und so hatte sie – ach, dieses unsägliche Thema. Aber sie lebten nun einmal nicht im luftleeren Raum, sondern hier und jetzt. Sie waren beide verheiratet, wenn auch nicht glücklich. Er hatte obendrein Kinder.

Konnte es sein, dass sie ihn mit ihren Gedanken, die sie freilich nur andeutete, verschreckt hatte? Dass er nun deswegen nicht mehr kam? Wenn ja, dann … dann … oh …

Mary blieb noch eine Weile am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, unter dem Baum sitzen. Sie wollte noch nicht nach Haus, wollte warten, weil sie … – doch er kam nicht. Und so nahm sie sich schließlich ein Herz, fuhr Bandit kurz durchs Fell, erhob sich dann und ging auf die Wiese hinaus. Dort ließ sie sich nieder, den Blick gen Westen gerichtet.

Es war wohl besser so, dass sie sich, ja, dass sie sich nicht mehr treffen würden. Denn, wo führte das hin? Wie würde es enden?

Tränen traten Mary in die Augen, aber sie wischte sie nicht weg, ließ sie einfach laufen, die Wangen hinab – und „sah“ weiterhin gen Westen, der sich nun übers Land neigenden Sonne entgegen.

Vielleicht dachte er gerade, daheim in seinem Laden, über all das nach? Oder saß auch er auf einer dieser vielen Wiesen, sah gen Westen? Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er die Wiesen am liebsten hätte. Sie und den Creek – er angelte doch so gern. Ja, oder war er angeln? Und sann er dort über all das nach? Über sie und sich selbst und darüber, wie es weitergehen würde, ja konnte?

Mary schniefte leise, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieser Verliebtheit – oder wie auch immer man es nennen mochte – keine Zukunft beschieden war. Das, was sie hatten und was sie miteinander verband – oder verbunden hatte – das spielte sich gleich einer Fata Morgana, ganz fern am Horizont ab. Es war die Spiegelung einer anderen Realität, sofern es so etwas überhaupt gab. Fühlte sich echt an, doch sobald man danach greifen wollte, um es vollends zu spüren, zerstob dieses Bild in der Luft. Es war nicht mehr, als ein Haschen nach Wind – auch wenn es, anders als es der Prediger sagte, nicht nichtig war.

Mary blieb an diesem Abend lang dort sitzen. Die Sonne war schon längt untergangen und färbte den Himmel erst rot, dann orange – bevor die ersten Ausläufer der Nacht die Farben zu ersticken begannen. Sie blieb auch, da der Wind leicht auffrischte, blieb, um sich auf das nun kräftiger werdende Rauschen der Halme um sie her zu konzentrieren.

Im Grunde war es richtig, was Nels tat, wegzubleiben. Aber vielleicht sollten sie noch einmal darüber reden? Ganz sicher würden sie das. Aber erst einmal … Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie fühlte sich so hilflos und allein. Zwar war sie ein Mensch, der seine Gefühle sehr gut verbergen konnte, der selten über sich selber sprach, um sich nicht vorzudrängen, gar in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen, doch diesmal würde sie gern mit jemandem darüber sprechen. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie das nicht durfte. Weder ihrer Mutter noch ihren Geschwistern konnte sie sich anvertrauen. Der einzige, der davon erfahren durfte, war Reverend Alden. Ja, dem könnte sie, dem müsste sie sich sogar öffnen – und das noch vor dem nächsten Abendmahl …, darauf hoffend, dass er ihre Einsicht in die begangene Sünde als ausreichend betrachtete und ihr den erlösenden Segen gäbe.

Mary schlief in der Nacht nicht gut, erwachte immer wieder, wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, ehe sie in den frühen Morgenstunden endlich in eine Art Dämmerschlaf verfiel.

Nels trieb die Pferde zu schnellem Lauf gen Plum Creek. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Gestern, den ganzen Tag, die Nacht über auch. Müde war er und erschöpft. Und er fragte sich wieder, ob es wirklich zielführend sei, ob nicht besser … Aber was sollte er denn tun? Was blieb ihm für eine Möglichkeit?

Seinen Blick hielt er starr auf die Pferde gerichtete. Die an ihm vorbeifliegenden Wiesen und Haine nahm er nicht wahr. Auch den Sommerwind nicht, der noch mehr Hitze übers Land trieb und das schon so früh am Morgen. In einer Stunde erst würde er den Laden öffnen. Und bis dahin würde er es geschafft haben müssen – so dachte, ja, hoffte er. Und sein Herz raste ihm im Leib derweil.

Kaum auf der Farm der Ingalls angekommen, sprang er vom Wagen, holte tief Luft, klopfte dann an die Tür des kleinen Hauses, das Charles einst erbaut.

„Mrs Ingalls?“, rief er. „Caroline, sind Sie da?“

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und Caroline erschien, sah ihn verwundert an. „Mister Oleson? Nels? Was gibt’s? Was treibt Sie zu uns zu so früher Stunde?“

„Ich, nun, Caroline. Verzeihen Sie mein ungebührlich frühes Erscheinen.“

Nels wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Es eilt sehr, erlaubt keinen Aufschub. Ist Ihre Tochter Mary zugegen?“

Caroline zog die Stirn kraus und Nels befürchtete schon, dass sie den Kopf schütteln würde, doch sagte sie dann: „Wenn es eilt und keinen Aufschub erlaubt … dann warten Sie kurz, sie wird zu Ihnen herauskommen …“

Nels nickte hastig, holte tief Luft. Er war so aufgeregt.


End file.
